


【Y2】白日梦

by Evanescence_Dorothy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanescence_Dorothy/pseuds/Evanescence_Dorothy
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship, 樱井翔/二宫和也, 磁石 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【Y2】白日梦

-涉及职业的部分，全属胡编乱造，因为剧情需要，显然无处可考，不要计较才好  
-超长夜用，大概是狗血和慢热的锅  
-女仆装警告，含轻微调教、失禁、dirty talk情节，无感自觉左上谢谢

**01**

“今天录制两位配合得很是默契，抛梗接梗也都很老练，不错，丝毫看不出来是新人呢。”  
已经很晚了，先先后后不少人告辞离开，节目PD越发没了顾忌，端着酒杯对初次合作的后辈大加赞赏。  
“果然，成功都是有理由的，樱井主播不愧是救活了一档快被毙掉的新闻节目啊。二宫君也是，出道才几个月吧，节目收视率真让人眼红呀。”  
二宫和也陪着笑，嘴里还说着“哪里哪里”，就是手里的酒一直没见下去过。  
“还是得向您学习，我看问题的角度还是有所欠缺。”  
PD上了头有些飘飘然，骨子里的自命不凡顺着酒气一起泄露出来。“那倒是，你们年轻人现在张罗的综艺都是走的快路子，总是爆红暴跌的，现在有些节目看着好，谁知道……”  
旁边的副PD一脑门子官司，狠狠掐了一把PD的大腿肉，总算是让人清醒过来管住了舌头。副PD一口气还没舒出去，抬头就见二宫和也似笑非笑地瞅着他，眨眼就又是一后背冷汗。PD傻人有傻福，他可想的明白，这一出道就是几档大手笔的综艺节目，说是背后没人，谁信呢？  
好在二宫和也看破不说破，对副PD的小动作也轻轻放过了。  
副PD这口气总算出了出去，“我觉得也是，二宫桑和樱井桑很聊得来啊，不知道的还以为多年的朋友了呢。”  
俗话说“千穿万穿，马屁不穿”。  
可它非要穿了，那谁也拦不住。

“确实，我们……好久不见了吧。”

副PD愣了愣，顺着樱井翔的意思再次把视线落到二宫和也身上。二宫和也似乎比他还要茫然，把杯里的清酒一饮而尽才反应过来。  
“樱井桑在跟我说话？”  
副PD的目光就又转回去，樱井翔也低头认真研究着盘里的菜色，好像刚才说话的并非他本人一样。听到二宫和也的回话也不紧不慢的，过了好一会儿才跟恍然大悟似的，客气笑了笑，开口解释：“啊，之前在他局跟二宫桑匆匆见过一面，没打招呼，可能二宫桑对我没印象了吧。”说着就放下筷子冲二宫和也伸出了左手，“那就……初次见面，请多指教？”

二宫和也为什么缓缓收了一直挂在嘴边的笑，为什么没有搭理樱井翔的主动示好，为什么冷哼了一声就自顾自地开始吃东西，樱井翔又是为什么一点都不见尴尬喝起了自己的酒，副PD觉得自己还算聪明，起码桌上这来来回回的交锋他感觉到了，可他又觉得自己还是不够聪明，因为他从来没听说过这两人之间有什么龃龉啊。想了半天，最后还是归到了“气场不和”上。

  
完成了年前的收录任务，大家都给自己提前放了假，一个个喝得歪东倒西，最后的告别也是一团乱。  
樱井翔一个人回到公寓，一个人烧了热水，一个人吃了太田胃散，一个人洗了澡洗了衣服，最后一个人躺到床上。  
他很累了，可是脑子里有道电流在不断刺激着他让他难以入眠。手机突然响起来，是每晚惯例的邮件。樱井翔快速输入了一行“一切正常”，想了想今天唯一的“不正常”，咬咬牙，还是直接点了“发送”。然后翻过身去够床底的暗格，从里面掏出一部老旧的手机和充电器。

手机自动开机的声音让樱井翔从短暂的睡梦中警醒过来，他拿过床头柜上终于亮屏的翻盖手机。有点发烫，可能是电池实在撑不住了，又或者是他自己手心的热度。  
点开通话记录，一连串相同的号码。  
他突然想不通自己为什么还要留着这部手机了。明明该删的都删掉了不是吗？明明这个号码即使被自己删掉也烂熟于心不是吗？  
枕边另一部崭新的智能机沉默地嘲笑着他，樱井翔也咧咧嘴。说到底，无非是对自己心软了，到最后还是给自己留了个念想罢了，哪怕这个号码这么长时间以来他再也没有打通过。  
他恍惚着摁上了通话键，耳边不多时就反复回响起通话连接音。  
“嘟——嘟——嘟——”  
一声接着一声，就像七年前那样，填满了他那段失魂落魄的生活。  
樱井翔数着秒，再过不到十个数，就会响起“暂时无人接听”的提示音了。然后他就该放下手机去睡觉，明天还……

“喂？”

一个音节，把樱井翔钉在了原地。  
“喂？怎么不说话？这么晚了，有事？”  
电话那头是浓浓的困意，说着说着还打了个哈欠。  
樱井翔试图回应，张了张嘴，却是徒劳。  
屏幕上的通话时长默默走着，给了对方足以清醒过来的时间。

“翔酱？”  
一声轻唤，再次把樱井翔即将重组的理智打散。可他这次好歹驱动着声带发出了点声音，虽然只是一截毫无意义的振动。  
于是耳边就传来了短促而温柔的笑。  
“我们好久不见了，翔酱。”  
樱井翔手忙脚乱得想要挂断电话，可慌乱至极的时候居然真的连个按钮都按不准，左点右点点到了免提，陌生又熟悉的声音就在整个房间里炸开。  
“之前不是故意装作不认识你的，只是那种情况下解释起来实在是有点麻烦。而且，我这边……”  
声音猛地停了下来。  
樱井翔攥着被他硬生生扯下来的电池喘着粗气，像是刚刚结束了一场半马。

他抬起手捂住脸，电池膈得他生疼，使人清醒到连带着记忆一起复苏。过了好半天，樱井翔才放下手臂，揉了揉酸胀的眼角。拿过常用的手机，把刚刚通话过的那串数字一一键入，新建联系人，然后——拉入黑名单。  
看着躺在黑名单里的“二宫和也”几个大字，樱井翔把自己摔在枕头上，随手一扔，手里已经温热的电池便跟墙边的垃圾桶归到一处。他看着手心印上的一圈红印，心中生出一股怨怼。

**02**

拎着深夜打折的生鱼片，樱井翔又结束了一天的工作回到家中。  
布置好他一个人的“餐桌”，打开电视录播，就这么一口生鱼片一口啤酒地试图填饱肚子。

“你以为我在阳光下，可是我已经半辈子没见过太阳了。”

樱井翔起先一直没抬头，只是这么听着响。可听到重新清晰的声音以调笑的口吻说出这句话，他还是没忍住，嘲讽地笑了笑。  
电视里的二宫和也还在解释刚才不过一句玩笑话，可大概只有樱井翔知道这不是一句谎言。记忆里的二宫和也是一只在黑夜里行走的猫，却如鱼得水、摄人心魄。只不过二宫和也惯会不动声色地扯皮，轻易也不会有人怀疑。就像他明明长了张娃娃脸，实际上却比自己还要大那样。

节目里二宫和也正在和嘉宾一起进行真心话大冒险，他只输了一次，选了大冒险，被要求给通话记录里的最近联系人打电话。让众人失望的是没有打通，嘉宾耍赖，硬是要求他给第二顺位重新打，结果对方关机。  
樱井翔看着二宫和也淡下来的神色，努力克制住自己无谓的好奇心，摁下了暂停键。  
一提啤酒喝到了最后一罐，意识朦胧间，他还是禁不住想了想如果那两通电话是打给自己的可能性。他希望如此，又不希望是这样。樱井翔突然觉得很烦躁，因为哪怕过了这么多年，他还是会被二宫和也玩弄在股掌之中，就像当年一样。

  
就像当年一样。  
彼时樱井翔不过刚成年，用世俗的眼光看，仍是少年。晚熟的青春期汹涌而至，他染了头发穿了脐环天天跟一群狐朋狗友到处鬼混。进gay吧也不过是衣食无忧的少年们又一次精力过剩的探险，樱井翔又怎么会预料到在那里，他会遇上他的一道劫。

“翔君，你看那个waiter。”  
樱井翔顺着友人的手指望过去，那是他见到二宫和也的第一眼。  
穿着侍者服的男子端着一盘香槟灵活地穿梭在声色犬马之间，时不时被路过的人揩个油也不恼，贴上去说几句话就能拿到一笔丰厚的小费。  
樱井翔不是gay，但神奇的，对这里的不适应在看着二宫和也的过程中悉数退散。  
一愣神的功夫，对面的人群突然炸开。  
不多时，有waiter走到他们身边，告知他们今晚场子里的所有酒水消费有客人包了，祝他们玩儿得开心。

“……也不是第一次有客人这么做了，都是为了讨nino酱的欢心。”

问出了原因，他们一行人面面相觑，还是带他们来这个酒吧的人笑了笑，跟他们科普“nino酱”的丰功伟绩。  
樱井翔就记住了两句：  
“他的追求者特别多，哪个界的都有。”  
“可是从没听说他跟过谁。”

  
后来，二宫和也就跟了樱井翔。  
起码一开始樱井翔是这般自以为的。   
少年人总是热情。当他悄悄跟在下班的二宫和也身后却被发现质问的时候，他一哆嗦就把“我喜欢你”说出了口。  
“好啊，”二宫和也迅速占据了主导，“那走吧。”  
“走……去哪里？”樱井翔还没回神。  
“去你家啊，你不是喜欢我吗？”

就这么简单，樱井翔陷入一个名为“二宫和也”的陷阱就这么简单。

他为了上大学方便租的单人公寓变成了两个人的住处，空间不大，却不嫌挤。  
原本的一天三顿便利店也变成了家常便饭。  
再然后，忘了哪一天，似乎是两人同居了很长一段时间之后，樱井翔终于在二宫和也手把手的教导之下，红着脸占有了他。  
少年心性，遇到喜欢吃的东西总是毫无节制，樱井翔和二宫和也过了一段很是没羞没臊的生活。樱井翔后来居上，情到浓时哄着二宫和也什么“尼酱”“阿娜塔”都叫出过口。只是他的每一句“我喜欢你”“好喜欢你”乃至后来的“我爱你”，从来没有得到过回音。樱井翔会丧气，但很快又会重燃勇气。那段时间，他觉得他所有的激情，都名为“二宫和也”。

  
激情未必不能长久，但是他们的激情没有长久。

樱井翔从小骄傲惯了，一路顺风顺水，当他意识到他对二宫和也除了真名和年长他几岁以外知之甚少之后哪里受得了。  
旁敲侧击地问过几次私人问题，都被二宫和也巧妙搪塞了回去。一次、两次……二宫和也觉得樱井翔过于年轻急躁，樱井翔觉得二宫和也年纪轻轻却老成世故，矛盾最终还是爆发。  
两人大吵一架，针尖不让麦芒，谁也没赢过谁。樱井翔气得拍拍屁股跑出去玩了几天，二宫和也没管他，最后还是樱井翔敌不过想念自己灰溜溜地跑回来。就像闹脾气的时候说走就要走一样，思念的时候就要尽快回来。樱井翔坐了一晚上夜间巴士，在晨光中风尘仆仆地赶回家门口。可当初走得太急，连钥匙都没装，他敲了半天门，才听着里面有人趿拉着拖鞋走出来。  
“你回来啦。”二宫和也揉着眼睛跟他打招呼。  
“我回来了。”  
超过十二小时没吃饭，肚子咕咕作响。  
“好饿，想吃你煮的面条。”  
二宫和也还是困着，打了一个大大的哈欠，转身往厨房走，一边走一边数落他扰人清梦，根本没半点哄哄他的意思，不过之前的不愉快倒是也一个字没提。  
面条在锅里翻腾，樱井翔从背后抱住了二宫和也。  
“好臭，”二宫和也话里是嫌弃、声音里是笑，“一会儿吃完了去洗个澡，洗完之后陪我再睡一会儿。”  
樱井翔有那么一瞬间觉得他可以放下所有的芥蒂，只要一直这样就好了。

可生活就像正弦函数，是一而再、再而三的周而复始。  
到后来，樱井翔甚至偶尔会觉得，这种“离家出走”的戏码已经成了两人之间的情趣，而他就是这场反复上演的戏剧中的主角之一，故事的happy ending则是另一位主角口中的那句“你回来啦”。

“你回来啦。”  
“我回来了。”

多好。

  
可惜再盛大的戏也终究会落幕。  
最后一次争吵，那段时间樱井翔有不少烦心事，情绪好不容易找到了一个突破口，叫嚣着喷薄而出、慌不择路。他一时没收住话头，撂了句恶意满满的狠话。  
“……我绝对不是第一个吧，你跟过的人里，所以搁我这儿摆什么架子呢。”  
二宫和也愣了。  
樱井翔也愣了。  
那是第一次也是唯一的一次，二宫和也在樱井翔面前失去了他所有的忍让，扬手给了樱井翔一巴掌，指着门口尖着嗓子让他滚。  
“这是我家凭什么让我滚。”  
这话在舌尖转了几圈，好歹是被樱井翔吞了回去。他两步冲到门外，用力摔上门。往地上啐了口唾沫，夹杂着一点血腥。  
嘶——打得真狠。

一周后，樱井翔回来。  
可这次任凭他把门敲烂，再也没人给他开门了，也再没有人对他说一句“你回来啦”了。

找开锁公司开了家门，屋里似乎与他走时别无二致，只不过多了层灰，少了个人。  
只不过是少了个人而已。  
樱井翔自动冷却下去的愤怒再次沸腾，他收拾了二宫和也的东西全部扔了出去。不多，也就将将填满一个纸箱罢了。  
又过了一段时间，“既然你走了就别回来”慢慢演变成了“为什么你还不回来”，又向着“你快点回来吧”迈进。  
不是没找过的。可是两个人在一起后不久，二宫和也便辞掉了酒吧的工作，也没听他说过有关亲朋好友的任何事。电话永远“无人接听”，连续的“嘟——”声在一个月的时间内消磨掉了樱井翔眼中所有的神采。

然后……没有然后了。  
因为樱井翔终于选择承认：那次一别，便是诀别。

**03**

所以，既然当初选择那样决绝的离开，现在这又是在做什么呢？  
樱井翔喝下最后一口酒，手指轻扫，把一个名字拖出黑名单。来电记录里突然就多出了一长串，时间是从那次通话之后一直到今天下午。他看了看电视屏幕右上角显示的时间，毫无理由地决定心软一次。  
可从天黑到天明，手机再没动静。樱井翔一声哂笑，捏扁了手里的啤酒罐，和剩下的几片生鱼片一起扔到垃圾桶里，在沙发上静静地靠了会儿，拿起遥控器删除了电视机里的所有录像。

就这样吧。

  
心里再怎么起伏，生活还在继续，工作也是。

樱井翔放下咖啡杯，给经纪人发短信：  
“节目违约金是多少？”  
过了半天，经纪人回了个数字。  
樱井翔数了数零，接着怒气冲冲地戳手机：  
“之前不是说好对方是台长女儿么！”  
经纪人不回复了。  
樱井翔等了半天，最终还是认命地抬起头，冲对面的二宫和也扯出一抹难看的微笑，面色铁青。

因为一直都在镜头下，樱井翔也不好说什么，只能趁着换带子的时候凑到导演旁边，给导演和自己分别点了支烟，蹲在一起沟通感情。  
“节目组这么大胆？模拟恋爱真人秀搞个男男cp？”  
“我们也难啊，这不现在年轻人都好这一口嘛。之前您二位合作的那期综艺播出了，结果现在我们节目官网上就数要求你们一起上的呼声最大。樱井桑您就配合一下做做样子，五期节目其实总共跟拍三天也就够了，我们都知道您是什么样的人。”导演边说边伸出一根笔直的手指，“委屈您了。”  
樱井翔一边打着表面官司，一边看着导演的手指心虚，生怕他再对着二宫和也比个圈出来。随即又给自己打了打气，他是直的没错啊，他是直的跟上了二宫和也矛盾吗？不啊。  
“那做样子……做到什么程度啊？”  
导演敏感地感觉到身边这位……似乎……也不太抵触啊，于是壮了壮胆子。“只要您不抗拒，轻松点儿来就行，反正最后也都是要剪辑的嘛。不过，从节目组的立场，我们自然还是希望能有些爆点的。”

任务，就当完成任务。  
录制再开，樱井翔刚打算主动点，二宫和也说话了。  
“翔酱。”  
樱井翔再一次被别住了话头。  
“啊？”  
“我说，”二宫和也在镜头下笑得像只小狐狸，“我叫你‘翔酱’，可以的吧？你也叫我nino就好了。”  
樱井翔还是没反应过来，傻傻应了。  
二宫和也挺满意，“那我来自我介绍一下吧。二宫和也，原名二宫和也，东京人，今年25岁。”  
他歪头瞅了瞅镜头，又复看向樱井翔，“不过我长得这么可爱，到32岁也会是这样吧。”  
哦，樱井翔会意，默默在心里做了个减法，合着比自己大5岁。  
“之前的工作……辞掉了，现在是以节目主持的身份活跃在……”

樱井翔听着二宫和也絮絮叨叨说着自己的经历、爱好，半天才反应过来，兴许这是二宫和也在以他的方式向七年前的樱井翔道歉？可又是谁规定的只要道歉，另一方就一定要接受呢？  
当年他想听，二宫和也不想说；如今二宫和也愿意说，他却不再想听了。

“我的基本情况，”樱井翔在二宫和也喘气的工夫打断了他，“二、nino应该都知道了，我就不再说一次了。”  
二宫和也剩下的话憋在嘴里，也不恼，微微一笑说了声“我知道了”，就真的不再多言。  
樱井翔最烦他这副样子，像是什么都不在乎，又像是谁欺负了他一样，做给谁看呢？  
摄像机后面的导演张牙舞爪地冲他比手势，让他制造些“爆点”。樱井翔无奈，搅了搅身前的咖啡，问道：“nino有什么想去的地方吗？”  
二宫和也想了想，反问他：“快到吃晚饭的时间了，翔酱想去吃荞麦面吗？”  
胃不好的人大晚上吃什么荞麦面呢，净瞎作，樱井翔腹诽。他喝了口咖啡，糖放多了，咖啡凉了，甜腻与冰冷的苦涩在口腔里爆炸，炸得他大脑一片清明。

“你不是喜欢嘛。”

回忆里的声音突然冒出来，那是两个人刚在一起的事情了。  
樱井翔不懂料理，却是个十足十的吃货。跟二宫和也确定关系后，有一个多月的时间成天拉着他出去找好吃的，其中数他最爱的荞麦面吃得最多。直到有一次深夜他起来上卫生间，发现二宫和也消化不良偷偷吃胃药这才闹开。  
“你胃不好不能吃为什么不说？！”  
少年的质问，三分是不解，七分是自责。  
“你不是喜欢嘛。”  
当年真正25岁的二宫和也就这么淡淡一句，然后也没接水，把药片咬碎了就吞了下去。

你不是喜欢嘛。

这么长时间以来，樱井翔一直在疑惑二宫和也究竟有没有喜欢过自己。  
可此时此刻，27岁的樱井翔突然就确定了一件事：二宫和也不可能没喜欢过自己。

“不想吃荞麦面……nino会煮面条吗？”

**04**

这个假想恋爱节目拍了好几季了，可导演还是不能理解怎么还能有像樱井翔这样刚见面半天就跟到人家家里去的。  
一行人到了二宫和也家楼下，面面相觑。主要是这片小区实在衬不上二宫和也如今的身价。  
只有樱井翔用手掩住了领口的麦克风，“4楼？”  
二宫和也莫名其妙地绕到樱井翔右边，才“嗯”了一声。

进了二宫家，樱井翔深深吸了一口气。  
他才懒得听二宫和也和节目组说的什么“住在这里清净又方便”的鬼话，自顾自地“参观”房间去了。  
二宫和也没拦他，毕竟两人都心知肚明，对于樱井翔而言，他来这里，算是故地重游了。只不过当年两人蜗居在小小的月租公寓里，而如今二宫和也却能连同隔壁一起买下打通。

导演带着工作人员到处布置机器，二宫和也也没问，无比自然地下面、打蛋、放葱花。  
他叫樱井翔出来吃饭的时候，樱井翔正站在卧室里发呆。无他，整间屋子的布置过分熟悉了，石英钟、架子床、有些老旧的衣柜，怕都是和七年前一模一样。可能就连他也还原不到这个样子。  
坐到餐桌旁，那一碗同样与从前别无二致的清汤面又让他分不清今夕何夕。  
面刚从锅里盛出来，滚烫。他这才知道，原来隐形眼镜也是会被熏出雾气的。

  
本来节目组给他们安排了合住的地方，可导演琢磨了一下，大手一挥，干脆就让樱井翔住进二宫和也家里了。说完，不容二人反对，带头撒腿就跑。  
少了打岔的，尴尬陡生。  
二宫和也收了碗筷，连樱井翔眼睛都不敢看了。“要不你先去洗漱？我去给你找一套家居服穿。”

樱井翔往浴缸里放着水等着二宫和也，他心跳有点快。这里是唯一没有安装摄像头的地方，意味着如果要发生什么也只会是在这里。  
敲门声响起，“翔酱，我进来啦？”  
樱井翔拉开门让二宫和也进来。  
他没说话，只是从二宫和也手中接过衣服，也没在意人还在，直接就换上了。  
衣服不太合适，着实紧了些，袖子和裤腿也都短了一截。  
“不合适了啊，我明明……”  
樱井翔知道他想说什么。这套花里胡哨的衣服，不适合他，更不适合二宫和也，却唯独适合20岁的樱井翔。  
这明明，就是给他准备的。

“翔酱，你长大了。”  
这应该是两人重逢以来，二宫和也以完全私人的身份对樱井翔当面所说的第一句话。  
“你洗吧，我出去了。”  
樱井翔拉住了二宫和也。  
“在咖啡店，为什么要对我说那些话？”  
二宫和也的左眼中闪过了一瞬间的惊喜，他静了静才回答。  
“当年我跟你说过的你还记得吗？”  
樱井翔没接茬，就那么盯着二宫和也。  
二宫和也又吸了口气，“我说——”

“等合适的时候我再告诉你。”

“所以现在是合适的时候了？”  
“是。”  
“那当初为什么不合适？”  
“……抱歉，这个还是不能说。”  
“你当初又为什么要走？只是因为生我的气？之后为什么一次都不联系？”  
樱井翔攥着二宫和也的右臂，越来越紧，二宫和也收了收眉头又赶紧放平。  
“不是因为生你的气，只是抱歉，其它的都不能说。”

樱井翔又盯了二宫和也几秒，缓缓收回手。  
“看来，现在跟那时候也没什么不一样。”  
樱井翔自认为这么多年他已经把脾气修炼得很好了，可原来一到二宫和也面前就会被打回原形。  
“我还是这样喜欢自欺欺人，你还是这样随心所欲。二宫和也你说奇不奇怪，怎么这个世界上总有人心甘情愿地犯贱呢？”  
“翔酱，”二宫和也看着樱井翔慢慢红起来的眼睛，“别这么说自己，我从来没有随意地对待你。”  
“那你是把我当什么了呢？朋友？哦，不对，你甚至从来都不愿意让我身边的人知道你的存在，那就连朋友都算不上了。这样的话就是……炮友？”  
二宫和也眼睛也红了，“怎么可能！”  
“那我对你究竟意味着什么？”

“是让我身处地狱也要爬回来的存在。”

樱井翔跟自己说了千遍万遍别听二宫和也的鬼话，却还是生出几分猝不及防的浪漫来。  
“别说骚话。”  
他不了解二宫和也，但二宫和也有多了解他呢？起码一听他这口吻就觉得松快了很多。  
“那做骚事？”

浴缸里的水装满了，从边缘涌了出来。樱井翔走过去拧紧阀门，也不在意浴缸边沿上都是水，直接就坐了下去。  
门窗紧闭着，没开换风，屋里热气蒸腾，两个人的脸上都有些潮红。  
“骚事？你想怎么做？”樱井翔声音喑哑。  
二宫和也走到他身前，也不管不顾地跪坐在水里，双手扶上樱井翔的膝头。  
“这样呢？”

樱井翔换了表情，一脸假笑地摸了摸二宫和也的头发。  
“我们待在这里够久的了，再不出去，剪辑的时候影响不好。二宫先生，麻烦你快点儿。”  
二宫和也也跟着笑了，笑得比樱井翔大方得多。他视线下移，樱井翔的裤子被水慢慢浸湿，显得越发紧绷起来。  
“我觉得应该不费时，樱井先生。”

**05**

裤子是樱井翔自己脱的，甩得很是有力度。可是还没等他满意自己占据了主导地位，就意识到：这样……显得他多急色似的。  
下一秒，二宫和也追了上来，樱井翔就一下子腿软坐了回去。  
二宫和也收回舌头，抬眉瞥了他一眼，憋了半天还是溢出了一丝笑声。  
樱井翔觉得有点掉价，把二宫和也的头往下按了按。  
二宫和也也没继续逗他，张了张嘴把小翔含住了。

这种事原来也不是没做过，只是二宫和也从来没有多么热衷，每每总是被樱井翔千哄万哄才草草应付了事。  
现在哄人的角色换了，自然是不能含糊。  
只是太久没有经历，二宫和也犹豫了半天也不知道从何下手。

樱井翔的阴茎原本只是半挺着，二宫和也还没做什么，它就不受控制地越发膨胀起来。巨大的异物把上下颚缓缓撑开，顶部分泌出的酸涩液体刺激着二宫和也嘴里的唾液腺加快运作。他条件反射性地吞咽了口唾液。  
樱井翔感觉龟头突然被来自四面八方的柔软细嫩狠狠地碾压了一下，瞬间大脑一片空白，搭在浴缸上的手猛地收紧，捏得他指节生疼，一声闷哼也就从嘴里逃了出来。  
二宫和也也感觉到了樱井翔的异常，嘴被堵着，只有鼻腔里喷出两股名为笑意的气流。轻轻的，打在樱井翔仍然露在外面的茎柱上，火辣辣得烧。他的双手抚上了剩余的部分，樱井翔的体温向来偏高，眼下他的巨剑就像一半在火中锻烤，一半在水中淬火，在那人的吞吐抚慰中，舒爽到疼痛。  
阴茎翘得高，连带着二宫和也也得跟着抬高上身，最后全身的重量都压在自己的双膝上，脑袋扎在樱井翔下腹。他把重心移到左边，却也不敢这样久跪。吮吸揉捏的动作停了一下，稳了稳神，一手加大了力度，一手探向了硬实的两颗圆球。嘴里也开启了新模式，原来一直蛰伏着的舌头像蛇信一样在尖头左右滑动，最后怼上了中间那个轻微翕动的小眼，不断往里钻去。  
樱井翔头皮瞬间炸开，全身的肌肉绷紧，一股热流像有自发意识一样自尾椎处升起、壮大，然后分成两路，一路一直往上，像闪电一样重重击打在大脑皮层之间，一路则找到了冲出体表的缺口，在两个圆泵的加持下，像暴雨一样倾泻而出。  
他整个人发麻，却还记得在最后时分推开二宫和也。不过也还是有些来不及，二宫和也被他推得一个趔趄，右腿向后一划，整个人亏得被樱井翔挡了一下才以一个单膝跪的姿势重新找回平衡。一股激流射在他的喉间，呛得他止不住地咳嗽。  
樱井翔要更惨些，反作用力加上二宫和也的推力让他彻底失去了重心，顺着地心引力向后倒去。幸好浴缸够大，才没让他后脑勺磕出个豁儿来，不过拍在水里终归还是在所难免。

等二宫和也平息了躁意，把被溅湿的头发拨弄开，浴缸里满池的水已经快要恢复平静，只剩间或的荡漾晕染开，推着水沿着外壁一丝丝流下。他的身上挂了断断续续的稠白，一路延伸到水面上，开出几朵云彩。  
二宫和也挑起嘴角的那团腥甜用指尖捻了捻，然后伸到水里洗净四下戳了戳。

“哎，舒服死了？”

二宫和也原来因为工作原因去过一次冰岛，工作结束后又在那边逗留了两天权当休假，结果被过于热情的酒店老板一路陪同着玩了一圈。就是那次，他去看了盖锡尔间歇喷泉。一口碧绿的热泉水在天寒地冻中蒸腾着袅袅热气，然后“咕嘟咕嘟”冒上来一串泡泡，紧接着猛地退潮，最后冲向天际。  
恍惚间，他以为故地重游。可不像喷泉爆发时会伴随人群的欢呼，这次从水中出现的，是他一生的执念与酸楚。  
他生生吞下卡在胸腔里的那包呜咽，冲满身是水的樱井翔笑了笑：“多年不见，不行了啊，也就……10分钟？不愧是樱井先生，真为镜头考虑。”

樱井翔抹掉盖在眼睛上的水，面无表情地盯着二宫和也，却什么话也没有说，费劲地把湿透吸附在身上的上衣脱掉，随便拽了条大浴巾裹住下身就自顾自地去了客卧。  
外面是门重重合上的声音，二宫和也动了动手指，从地上站起来。右膝在刚才一番动作中还是磕到了，适才还没事，现在却迟钝地传来了残破的信号。二宫和也疼得差点尖叫出声，幸好及时扶住了一边的洗手池这才没重新跌落在地。  
深呼吸半天，大脑里因为疼痛涌现出的大片斑白慢慢消散，二宫和也捧了把凉水洗脸，抬起头正对着镜子。浴室里的热气挥发，凝结在镜面上汇聚成水滴，从他的脸上划过。

  
凌晨两点，樱井翔平躺在床上。他还没睡着，也睡不着。想了很多，可又什么都没想明白。  
夜深人静，门被开启的声音就分外突出。樱井翔没出声，一动不动。直到身边的凹陷牵连着他不由自主地向右微微倾斜才跟来人说了句话：“摄像麦克都没关。”  
二宫和也自觉地把被角抚平，“没事，我都处理好了。”  
樱井翔没问是怎么个“处理好”法，也没对二宫和也半夜偷偷溜过来的做法有何表示，只是静静躺了会儿，向左侧了个身背对着二宫和也。他什么都不想管，太晚了，让他睡一会儿吧。

虽然睡前什么都没想明白，可大概因为想的都是二宫和也，所以梦里也还是他。  
梦里不知第千百次地，他又站在了熟悉的门前。他知道，马上，他会敲响这扇门，他也知道，这是一道不会被敲开的门。  
他冷眼旁观着一个傻傻的樱井翔抬手敲着门，他看着那个樱井翔脸上无知又肆意的笑，不想再看下去了，转身想要离开这个梦境。  
开门声在身后响起，他收住脚步，错愕转身。

“翔酱。”

樱井翔睁开了眼睛，失神地盯着天花板，鼻翼大幅度张合。  
右手有丝异样。他合了合五指，手心里是另外一种温度。  
樱井翔的心跳慢慢恢复常值，他轻轻地翻了个身，在黑暗中勾勒着二宫和也的轮廓。

“睡着了吗？”他轻声问。

似乎过了好久好久，那个人往他的方向又拱了拱，始终闭着眼睛。  
“睡着了。”  
樱井翔气笑了，“二宫和也，瞅瞅你这没皮没脸的样子，怎么就不见你害怕什么呢？”  
二宫和也不答话了，好像真的睡着了一样。  
于是樱井翔就这么静静看着他，就连呼吸都渐渐同步。

“如果你睡着了，那一会儿发生什么你明天起来应该也都不记得了吧？”  
二宫和也始终呼吸清浅。

七年前，二宫和也虽然个子不高，身形也不显，但其实身上该有的肌肉一块没少，一度让樱井翔叹为观止。  
这次再见，却只剩清瘦，就连侧躺着也只是把被子撑起一个小小的弧度。  
樱井翔伸过左手，把这小小的一团收拢到自己怀里，低头抵住二宫和也的头顶。  
“我回来了。”

二宫和也终于可以睁开眼睛，鼻尖就是熟悉的味道与温度，他忍着眼中的湿意，憋到嘴角肌肉微微抽搐。  
樱井翔的声音很轻，轻到他需要通过头骨传来的振动来确认真假。二宫和也稍微仰了仰头，嘴唇贴上樱井翔锁骨处的肌肤，声音比他的还要轻。

“你回来啦。”

**06**

第二天早上节目组来的时候，二宫和也正在做早饭。简单的煎蛋香肠黄油吐司三明治，手上不停，做了一份又一份，吆喝着樱井翔拿出去分给没来得及吃早饭的工作人员。樱井翔不太开心的样子，连胳膊都用上了一次性端了五六盘出去然后又缩回厨房。  
导演觉得哪里不太对，可还是啃三明治啃得开心。  
摄像导演和音响导演检查完设备回来，丧着脸找他诉苦，说是昨天有几台设备出了问题，录像音轨一个没留下来。  
导演“哦”了一声，拍拍手站起来打算去问问主人公们昨天有没有制造什么“好料”。走到厨房门口，刚好听到两个人吵架。

“都说了我来做了！”  
“边儿待着，你做的东西人能吃？”  
“你不是吃过？”  
“然后进医院了。”  
“……那你做，我喂你行了吧。上班前不吃早饭，外面那帮人都怎么想的。你也是，就不能自己先吃了再考虑别人？”

然后里头就没话音了，只剩下油与火的交织。  
导演默默地原路返回去，眼疾手快抢到了桌上最后一块三明治。  
可他举着也不吃，半晌才在众人可怒不可言的目光里“哦”了一声，紧接着又是“哦”的一声。  
音响摄影导演凑过来，“别‘哦’了，错过什么重要的内容没？”  
导演把三明治往嘴里一塞，含糊不清地回话：“没事儿，时长填得满的。”  
“行吧，那我们换设备去？”  
三明治被吞了下去，导演抽了张纸巾擦擦嘴，随手把纸团往桌上一扔：“可别，给我省省吧，甭管了。”  
两位技术导演面面相觑，疑惑地走开。

  
给假想情侣第二天的任务很俗套：一起去游乐园玩一天。  
但因为这是第一组男男couple，所以节目组倒是久违地期待。

然而两个人捏着节目组给的门票站在大门口不动地儿了。  
“海盗船？”  
“无聊。”  
“旋转木马？”  
“切，你当我们几岁了。”  
“摩天轮？”  
嫌三嫌四的樱井翔闭麦了，二宫和也接过话茬：“导演，我恐高。”  
导演没辙了，让他们随便走走他想办法抓些镜头。

樱井翔经过冰淇淋车的时候买了两只甜筒，把香草味的递给右边的二宫和也，自己嗦着另一只芝士味的。  
“谢礼，”樱井翔是这么说的，然后又紧跟一句，“其实你不用这样，我基本已经克服恐高了。”  
“不喜欢又无伤大雅的事就没有必要一定要做。”二宫和也是这么回答的。  
樱井翔有些羞恼，眼瞅着28岁的人了，怎么还总被他当个孩子对待呢。

俩大老爷们是真的没几分少女心，转了三圈也拉不下脸来融入周围甜软的氛围。  
游乐园里有个网红打靶摊，难度大，连枪都是高度仿真的，每天不知道有多少想在心上人面前露一手的年轻人惨遭折戟。老板当然挺开心，奖品送出去的越少，他净赚就越多不是？  
“哎，小伙子，要不要来大爷这试试手啊？”  
老板一向自诩眼光毒，怎么看这都是两条肥鱼，自然是不想放过去的，看到两人再一次经过，果断叫住了他们。  
导演都要给他跪下了，不断用眼神示意两位正主：去吧，快去吧，求别让我们素材开天窗好吗。

樱井翔走过去试了一枪，结结实实打在了奖品……下面的货架上，兴许还误打误撞碰上了颗钉子，发出了一声脆响，“子弹”远远弹开了。  
老板更乐了，脸不红心不慌地劝樱井翔多来几局，总能瞎猫碰上死耗子的。  
樱井翔没反对，付了两局的钱，扛着枪扭头去看二宫和也。  
“随便比一局？”  
二宫和也不置可否，顺手拿了把离自己最近的抢，看似笨拙地捣鼓了两下。  
“比什么？”  
樱井像眼睛一扫：“比谁赢的奖品价值高吧，输的人要帮赢的人实现一个心愿。”  
二宫和也努努嘴，示意樱井翔先来。

樱井翔端起枪，依然没多犹豫就扣动了扳机，结果货架中间最大的那只企鹅玩偶晃悠了几下，软软落了下来。  
节目组“哦——”地鼓掌起哄，老板脸上的笑突然就僵了。  
接下来九枪弹无虚发，架子上的大家伙一个接一个跟熟透的苹果一样“扑通——扑通——”往下坠。  
导演都不忍心去看老板的脸色了，却隐隐与有荣焉。  
到了二宫和也，节目组的期待值已经攀升到了顶点，指望他续写神话。只有樱井翔闲闲靠在一边，一点都不担心。  
第一枪过去，大家等了半天，什么动静都没有，大失所望。第二枪、第三枪……直到第九枪都是这样。围观人群都开始觉得没意思慢慢散去，老板也重新活络了几分。  
“最后一枪了，二宫先生怕是要输喽。”站在货架旁帮他们捡“战利品”兼任裁判的节目组staff调侃二宫和也。  
“是吗？我觉得未必啊。”二宫和也说着左右扭了扭脖子，离得近了还能听到关节“嘎巴”响。他嘴里还叼着根棒棒糖，举着枪对准货架最下层的一个小角落。  
Staff就站在旁边，突然就有种被压制住的感觉，仿佛身前在随时准备上演一场草原上的狩猎。他眨眨眼，二宫和也还是那个二宫和也，但普普通通的青年似乎刹那间染上了一丝煞气，唇外露出的糖棒像是支烟，再配上手里的枪，还真有几分大兵的架势。

“啪——”有什么东西掉在了地上。  
Staff捡起来，又是兴奋又是纳闷，“老板，你这儿还送车呢？”  
脸彻底黑透的老板两三步跨过来，夺下staff手里的车钥匙。  
“送什么送，这我自己的车！我每天都把钥匙放这儿，咋了！不行？能不能带点脑子，这种东西这么可能是奖品……”  
无辜的staff成了出气筒，被老板扯着领子感受人间的美好与话语的芬芳。导演老奸巨猾，趁老板激情愤慨指挥着其他人先溜了。

赌局结论成谜，有staff觉得肯定是二宫和也赢了，毕竟人家都打出一辆车了，这哪是那些玩偶所能比的。可马上就有人反对，说车又没拿到手，而且严格意义上根本就不能算奖品，二宫和也的收获实际上是zero~导演听了半天，觉得公说公有理婆说婆有理，要不按平局处理吧。  
谁成想居然是二宫和也有意见。  
他说他确实是什么都没有拿到，能打下来车钥匙根本就是走了狗屎运了算不得数，应当是樱井翔赢了。  
结果就这么定了下来，樱井翔不太能接受，嘟嘟囔囔说什么胜之不武。

当晚二宫和也又钻进了樱井翔的房间，樱井翔刚洗完澡坐在床上擦头发，那道坎儿还没过去，背过身去不想理他。  
二宫和也也不介意，自发爬到床上坐在樱井翔身后接过了擦头发的任务。  
“还计较呢？”  
樱井翔绷着嘴就是不说话。  
“哎，”二宫和也装模作样地叹口气，“我本来还指望着赢过你让你答应复合呢，我就不该心软的。”  
樱井翔开始掰弄手指。  
“再说了，那么多人都要吵上天了，你不喜欢平局，也不肯认输，那我让你赢了你凭什么还不开心啊。”  
樱井翔也不知道为什么他暌违已久的少年心性自从见到二宫和也之后就找到了回家的路，他也不好意思承认这一点。可终归知道二宫和也说的都是事实，僵硬的后背放松下来，这就算是服软了。  
二宫和也忍住没笑出声。手上的毛巾一点点把发丝上多余的水分吸净，樱井翔的头发柔软又蓬松，如同是在冬日里晒太阳的橘猫，驱散了榻榻米阴湿的霉味，就像他的人一样，只剩下温暖柔和的太阳气息。他稍微使了使劲，让樱井翔抬头看向他。  
“今天我向翔酱认输了，翔酱真的不开心吗？”  
面前的眼睛晶亮，樱井翔别扭的话终究还是没说出口。

“开心。”

**07**

最后一天依旧还是老套路，一起看场电影，“分手”，然后就只剩补录一些个人感想的镜头了。

二宫和也家附近的电影院不大，当天排的片子也不多。恐怖片看过了，爱情片黏黏糊糊太腻歪，动作片口碑很烂，战争片……pass pass！排除法下来就只剩下一部剧情片，《母と暮せば》，是新上映的片子，背景是长崎原爆，风评不错。  
节目组包了场，电影结束之后大家三三两两出来，魂不守舍，有感情纤细的还在抹着眼泪，被那种慢节奏的苦楚无奈戳痛了心窝子。  
导演自己也难受，带着大家光明正大地不务正业，转移到一边的家庭餐厅喝下午茶散心。  
三杯水果茶下肚，甜味掩盖了身体里发酵的苦，大家渐渐开始有说有笑，气氛好了许多。

樱井翔二宫和也还有导演三个人单独坐一桌，也开始聊起电影来。说着说着，导演两只大掌一拍，“我就说瞧着男主角眼熟呢！跟二宫桑还真像！”其他人被他这一嗓子吸引过来，跟看猴一样围着二宫和也使劲瞅。别说，还真是有几分神似。结果就发展成他被要求模仿电影里的一段，就浩二和町子在房间里掰手腕告白的那场戏。  
“不还得有一个女主角呢吗？”二宫和也努力找着借口推脱，“我一个人没法演啊。”  
“现成的啊，”导演算准了他，早准备了几套应对方案，手腕一翻就指向了樱井翔，“喏，你的女主角。”  
……

“町子有喜欢的人了吗？”  
“有。”  
本来二宫和也的演员挑战还算成功，起码看上去挺深情的，可惜樱井翔故意掐尖了嗓子的声音一出，围观群众就笑出了戏。樱井翔哪里有什么女主角的怀春，一脸心已死。  
“是谁？”二宫和也没跟着笑，反倒是说不出为什么的投入，气音里都好像带着丝引诱的意味。  
樱井翔看着眼前的“浩二”，耳边接连传来staff“好帅啊”“awsl”“眼神太像浩二了吧”的小声感叹。  
很帅吗？就是二宫和也而已。  
眼神很像吗？就是二宫和也而已。  
原来二宫和也一直都是在用这样的目光注视着自己的啊，不管是7年前，还是7年后。  
樱井翔的手指点上了二宫和也的鼻尖。

导演明白他家正上初中的小女儿天天嚷着的“老夫的少女心又活了”是什么意思了，他捂住胸口，觉得呼吸不太顺畅，仿佛空气中混入了气化的糖浆，浓稠的甜蜜。  
他说不出话，却知道这个镜头价值有多高，扭脸刚要冲摄像导演比手势，就见摄像导演先一步给他比了个“OK”，然后放下机器，也捂住了胸口。  
好的，预告有了。

  
三天的跟拍就这么结束了。  
节目组打好招呼去二宫和也家里收设备，他本人却还留在樱井翔身边说陪他等经纪人来接。用了三天还没哄好樱井翔，这还真出乎二宫和也的意料。  
七年，大家确实都变了。  
樱井翔的经纪人来得挺快，让二宫和也想再说几句话的机会都没有了。对方年纪看着跟樱井翔差不多大，目光审视，让他有些不舒服。  
樱井翔坐上车，放下车窗跟他道别。  
“回家路上注意安全，记得按时吃饭。”  
驾驶席上的经纪人一直盯着，像是生怕宝贝女儿被野狼叼走的老父亲。樱井翔直接从车窗探出去半个身子，吓得二宫和也赶紧扶住他。  
“呐，nino。”  
二宫和也的手一抖，自从重逢以来，樱井翔从没在镜头以外这么叫过自己。他想看看樱井翔的表情，可樱井翔把住了他的胳膊越发凑到他耳边。  
“你再努努力，”他说，“再努努力，没准就轮到我向你认输了。”

二宫和也是飘回家的。七年，什么都在变，可他还是樱井翔。

刚把节目组送走的经纪人看着二宫和也傻笑的样子很是嫌弃。  
“和好了？”  
“还没。”  
“那你傻乐呵。”  
“快了。”  
经纪人比他大几岁，一直很照顾他，跟在他身后摆鞋递水。

“这份工作可以收尾了。”  
“知道了。”  
“那我走了？”  
“走吧走吧。”  
经纪人走到门口，穿好鞋。  
“Nino，真的不再考虑多干一阵了？”  
二宫和也没想到他在这个时候旧事重提，很快回过神来：“真的不了，到时候你帮我把该处理的处理一下吧，我就不回去了。”  
“……好。”

  
没了樱井翔，二宫和也的生活就从油彩变成了水墨。每天完成事先安排好的工作，然后就一个人宅在家里。电视一直开着，新闻台一直播报着社会上的大事件，今天是贪官落马，明天是畏罪自杀，但如果不是樱井翔路过，哪怕是自家电视台高层暴毙，他也觉得与他无关。  
日子是日复一日的平淡，二宫和也清闲下来，樱井翔却始终很忙，给他打的电话也不是每一次都能接通，但二宫和也能清晰地听出每一通电话里的软化，如同搅搅糖的倒放，眼瞅着要变得稀甜。

元旦，二宫和也没有工作，留在家里看樱井翔的节目直播，仿佛就是跟他一起抓住了旧年的尾巴。  
零点刚过，窗外是炸开的大片烟花，手机响了起来。  
二宫和也看了一眼，走到窗边，那个人或许就在远处那片烟花的下面。  
“喂，翔酱，恭喜你啊，白组获……”  
“Nino，白天见一面吧。”

樱井翔的口吻有点严肃，二宫和也难免生出些不好的预感。  
可一月一日，新的一年，不管是对他个人还是两人的关系，都是一个新的起点。  
他希望一切顺遂。

没睡踏实，干脆早早起来去神社参加初诣。  
二宫和也是无神论者，参拜之于他更偏向只是一种传统。所以等挤出人潮，掏出兜里的一黄一红两枚同款结缘守，他突然就有些不好意思了。转身，面前巨大殷红的鸟居高高耸立，让人不得不敬畏。  
如果此刻有神明，他想，他愿意信仰。

  
樱井翔跟他约在了中午，法式餐厅的格调很高，菜量却不大，菜色也不太合二宫和也的口味。  
整顿饭间樱井翔都有几分心不在焉，二宫和也看出来了，面前的菜品就更加味如嚼蜡起来。  
好不容易熬完甜点，二宫和也擦擦嘴，手伸到外套口袋里。  
“翔酱，有个礼物想送给你，我今天早晨刚去……”  
“Nino，有件事要跟你说。”  
兜里的两只御守缠在一起扭了个结，二宫和也专心解结，没在意樱井翔的出言打断，更没在意他的语气凝重。  
“嗯？什么事？”  
“我要结婚了，就在这个月17号，婚礼请柬过两天给你。”

纠缠不清的挂绳分开，二宫和也用手指挑着两枚小小的真心，明白了神明不会慷慨地庇护所有的人。

“你说什么？”

樱井翔呼吸的幅度大了一点。  
“我是说，我马上就要结婚了，对象是我们台长家的千金，到时候你来为我念祝词吧。”  
二宫和也手指一颤，那枚红色的御守就跳出了他的掌控，轻轻跃到地上。颜色过于醒目，樱井翔的视线也随之划出一道弧。“结缘”两个字朝上，明晃晃地打着二宫和也的脸。他缓缓俯下身，捡起御守收在掌心。  
“我不去。”  
“你忘了之前打枪你还欠我一个愿望。”  
樱井翔死盯着他，请求与被请求的场景被两个人演绎出了一种不合时宜的剑拔弩张。  
二宫和也回望过去，面上不显，手掌捏合。  
兴许是这边气场太奇怪，服务员走过来问有什么可以帮助。  
“你能帮到什么？”  
服务员是个会受委屈的职业，好心却得到这样无礼的回应也只是微笑地弯腰致歉。  
二宫和也两边太阳穴都一鼓一鼓地涨得生疼，他努力压下尖锐的疼痛同服务员小声道了歉，等到人离开才继续面对樱井翔。  
“我给你的愿望不是让你这样用的，即使是开玩笑也不行，我不会去的。”  
樱井翔喝了口杯里的香槟，“没有在开玩笑，nino，我真的要结婚了，希望得到你的祝福。”

为什么突然要结婚？  
那之前为什么还要流露出复合的意思？  
是因为女方的身份吗？  
这段时间到底算什么？  
对前男友进行PUA？

一堆问题挤在脑子里，可比起问出口，二宫和也更想简单粗暴地揍樱井翔一顿。  
可惜了，大庭广众，太不体面。要是在家里……兴许也不舍得。他把手里的东西一掷，投进了樱井翔的酒杯里，浅金色的酒液慢慢染上樱桃色调。  
他收起腿上的餐巾站起来往门外走，樱井翔身边是他的必经之路。  
手腕被他拉住。  
“真的，不可以来祝福我吗？”  
二宫和也说不上心里是冰冷还是火热，胃里的食物终究还是不投他的脾气，狰狞着顺着食道往上爬。他狠狠压住这口气，扶着樱井翔的椅背低头看他。  
“樱井翔，你可真行，真厉害，我服气。”  
说了没两句，二宫和也仰起头眨了眨眼睛，他已经够狼狈的了，不想再露怯。  
“我说了不会去，祝福就提前送你了。”  
他弯下腰，无限靠近樱井翔，仿佛一张嘴，就能把他的耳朵撕咬下来，连带着一块血肉。

“樱井翔，我祝你不幸福。”

**08**

二宫和也生气了。  
他该生气的，不是吗？  
于是他拒接樱井翔的电话，短信也看都不看就删除，婚礼请柬的信封都没拆开直接就进了垃圾桶。做完这一切，仍是郁气难平，他把当初亲手一点点布置起来的屋子糟蹋得稀巴烂，然后躺在废墟中间醉生梦死。

时间飞快，从1到16也不过两只手几秒钟就能数完。  
二宫和也从身边的一排酒瓶子中间摸索出手机，看了看日期，然后又把阳光阻挡在被子外蒙头睡了过去。

他做了个梦。

二宫和也听到一阵急促的敲门声，于是他醒了过来。过于熟悉的情节，他知道他在做梦，接下来他要去开门了。  
这个梦纠缠了他太多年，是他渴望的美梦，也是他最怕的噩梦，可他还是偶尔会放任自己将这个梦完成，比如今天。  
他走过逼仄的客厅，拉开房门，门外的人笑得毫无阴霾。  
他跟着放软了眉眼，说了句：“你回来啦。”  
那个人热烈地回应“我回来了”，然后缠着他让他煮面给自己吃。  
二宫和也接受了他的点单，也接受了他的拥抱。

睁眼醒来，噩梦完成。  
二宫和也再也不想做这个梦了。

于是他给樱井翔打了一通电话，电话很快就被接通。  
“喂，nino。”  
二宫和也才意识到他已经许多天没说过话，撇过头清了清嗓子，无果，也就不挣扎了，哑着嗓子任凭樱井翔看尽自己的丑态。  
“婚礼……祝词嘉宾找好了吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
二宫和也有点头晕。  
“我要去。”  
“……好。”  
“临时变动，麻烦吗？”  
“不麻烦。”  
“礼服什么的，我这儿都没有准备。”  
“没事，明天我来接你。”  
“那……明天见？”  
“明天见。”

简短又冷静的通话结束，二宫和也起身到浴室。别的顾不上了，可这浑身酒气，胡子也乱糟糟地生长了很久，他得整理一下。  
喝了太多的酒，手指都有些僵化，刮胡子的时候锋利的刀片轻轻划过下颌内侧，先是轻微的凉意，然后是一丝刺痛。他用右手一抹，白色的泡沫中间突兀地出现了一缕艳色。  
再怎么飞快地移开视线，信息也已经烙印在视网膜上，那一点颜色逐渐蔓延开，二宫和也对上镜子，右眼里是一片血红。他甩开剃须刀，踉跄着走出浴室，总算是在右腿完全失去力量之前拿到了手机。他也不知道自己是怎么成功把电话拨出去的，熬过一阵剧烈的疼痛，话筒里是焦急的呼喊。  
“……nino！说话！你是不是又发作了！人呢！”  
“我没事了。”他艰难地挤出一句话。  
听到他说话，对面长舒一口气，可还是忍不住的担心。  
“怎么回事？不是很长时间没复发了吗？我以为你已经完全好了。”  
二宫和也没回话，努力通过呼吸平复过快的心跳。  
“你在家？我现在过去看你。”  
“不用了，”二宫和也拒绝道，“很快就好了。”  
完好的时候回忆不起难受的时候有多疼，就像疼痛的时候想象不出平日里有多么畅快。紧绷的肌肉一点一点放松下来，二宫和也抹了一把额头上的汗。  
“我明天有点事，大约中午你来接我吧，地址我一会儿发给你。机票也提前定一下，明天的，买不到就后天，总之越早越好。”  
电话那头有些迟疑，“机票？去哪的机票？”  
“回去的机票。”  
“……你想好了？”  
“嗯。”

  
转天一早，樱井翔依言敲响了二宫和也的家门。  
二宫和也开了窄窄一条门缝，从中间挤了出来，他不想让樱井翔看见这里被自己毁掉的样子。  
樱井翔开车，路上两人也没说话。婚礼在一家酒店举行，女方父亲财大气粗地包了整栋楼下来，他们来得早，除了酒店的工作人员已经开始忙碌，没有见到几个亲友。  
他把二宫和也带到嘉宾室，不一会儿，又拿了套衣服回来，用防尘套套着。  
“按你的尺寸准备的，应该合适。我就在旁边屋子，你换好了可以来找我。”

换好衣服，整理了发型，二宫和也推开了樱井翔的房门。  
樱井翔也基本拾掇好了，只不过比他要讲究得多。衣装笔挺，露出一边鬓角。新郎站在屋子中间整理着袖口，他的祝者就站在身后从面前的镜子里注视着他。  
“怎么这样就过来了？”  
二宫和也被他问愣了，把自己从头到脚打量了一番，明明都穿戴好了。  
“我原来送你的领夹，没带来吗？应该很搭。”

这个“原来”，还是七年前。樱井翔跟二宫和也在一起之后收了心，不再满世界造次，除了上学就是打工，攒了几个月的钱才买下了一枚价值不菲的领夹送给二宫和也做礼物。  
“真好看，等我有机会穿正装一定会戴上。”  
言犹在耳。  
二宫和也的胸口微微发烫。  
“那个……坏掉了。”  
“哦，”樱井翔平淡地接受了，“那这个就不太合适了。”他伸手解开二宫和也的领带，取过身后桌子上备用的领结帮他系好，然后重新转过身，对着镜子继续整理自己的穿着。

“为什么给我准备这么一件衣服？”  
镜子里的两个人都是一身雪白，二宫和也还没有见过新妇，现在光这么看，仿佛这场婚礼的另一位主角会是他自己。  
樱井翔放下袖子，在镜子里迎上二宫和也的目光。  
“只是觉得这身很适合你而已，怎么了？”  
二宫和也扯出这段时间以来的第一个笑，“就害怕人家看到我这么穿着以为我是来抢新郎的。”  
樱井翔看了看他，从桌上拿起白手套往手上戴。  
“二宫和也，今天很重要，你别闹。”  
这句话在二宫和也的心上开出一朵血花，他把喉头的腥甜气吞了下去，继续努力试着挽回。他伸出双臂从背后圈住樱井翔，樱井翔也没挣脱，任他抱着。  
“之前你问我有没有什么害怕的东西。最一开始，我天不怕地不怕，后来……”二宫和也咬了咬后槽牙，把骨子里蠢蠢欲动想要爆发的痛感压制下去，“七年前，我走的时候，害怕再也见不到你了。”  
二宫和也贴在樱井翔后背上，只能听见他胸腔里嗡嗡的共鸣，他说：“nino，这个问题之前我问过你了，现在我再问你一次，我对你来说究竟意味着什么？”  
二宫和也是怎么回答的呢？

“得之我幸，失之我命。原来你是我的幸运，现在，是我的命运。”

“真好，”樱井翔拉开拦在腰上的胳膊，转过身来面对着二宫和也，“但是nino，我想听的从来都只是简简单单的一句话。”  
二宫和也的眸色浅，两个人在一起的时候樱井翔经常在性事后轻吻他的眼睫，说他很美。二宫和也总是不让他说，一是不好意思，二是他反倒觉得像樱井翔那样深色的双瞳才更好看，干净、纯粹，当你望向他时，他就在真诚地回望你。他微微抬头看过去，看到的是樱井翔和倒映在樱井翔眼中的自己。樱井翔终于从年轻时的莽撞完全蜕变，变成了成熟、稳重，任谁看都是立派的大人。反倒是他活得不够通途，双眼浑浊，连一些简单的道理都看不明白。  
就比如——  
“我爱你。”  
——这样的话，是有保质期的。

这个道理，他才懂，可是樱井翔很早就明白了。他摸摸二宫和也的头，对他露出一个灿烂又残忍的微笑。  
“我也爱你。可惜太晚了nino，连你刚刚都已经说过了不是吗？我们已经失去彼此了。”

**09**

有人过来敲门叫樱井翔，说是仪式马上就要开始了。樱井翔应了一声就准备走出去，二宫和也使了一点劲拉住他。  
樱井翔停住，可是没再回头，只是拍了拍小臂上那只属于二宫和也的手。  
“Nino，好好的，我在神前等你。”

二宫和也被带到提前安排好的位置，麻木地跟周围的人介绍自己的身份。别人都在笑，他可能也在笑吧，他不清楚。血液里的疼痛又开始作祟，一点点加剧，他能听清周围的每一句话，双眼却逐渐迷蒙。樱井翔的新娘终于从花道尽头走来，在二宫和也的眼里，她的五官却化为一团马赛克，除了他自己，仿佛能变幻成任何一个人。  
旁边的人捅捅他：“二宫先生，该您上去献祝词了。”  
二宫和也机械地站起来，一步一步向着圣坛的方向走过去。他不记得樱井翔有什么信仰，可能是按照新娘的习惯准备的婚礼吧。  
他停了下来，接过司仪递给他的祝词和麦克风。樱井翔定是知道他毫无准备，连祝词都提前帮他写好了。他写字很有力度，笔锋锐利，连给自己的婚礼写祝词也一板一眼的像是在完成公文。二宫和也看着字迹，有些想笑，可他看着字里行间的缱绻，笑不出来了。  
睁大了眼努力看向新妇的方向，还是一团雾。或许是嫉妒吧，他想。  
他合上那张薄薄的纸，开了口。

“大家好，我是二宫和也，作为新郎的……友人，献上祝福。新郎……与新妇有多优秀，各位不比我知道的少，我也就不耽误大家以及神父的时间，不再赘述了……”  
他卖了个巧，得到一片善意的哄笑。  
“总之，我与新郎相识时间不长……”  
不，其实很久了。  
“所以才能更加客观地评价他……”  
不，其实完全主观。  
“我怎么看，都还是找不出缺点来……”  
不，这个人明明屁事儿一大堆。  
“那就只能用最简单的一句话了……”  
二宫和也看着樱井翔，把自己割裂成两半，屏蔽掉所有的愤怒、委屈、绝望与不甘，冲他说了声：  
“翔酱，新婚快乐。”

樱井翔同他对视着，突然笑了。他笑，二宫和也也就跟着笑。一咧嘴，有液体就从嘴角滑落进去，满是咸涩。  
司仪一边感叹着新郎人缘真好，一边把二宫和也请下了台。  
二宫和也回到座位上，台上终于进行到了宣誓环节。  
“请问樱井翔先生，你是否愿意……”  
神父还没说几个字，安静的礼堂内突然响起了一阵热闹的手机铃声。  
其实比起热闹，大抵还是吵闹更恰当些。好像是凉水滴到油锅里一下子炸开了花，宾客坐席间各式各样的铃声几乎在同一时间响起。  
“怎么回事！”  
新娘父亲身居高位，从没想过自己女儿的婚礼上会出这么大的差池，女儿的感受他不在乎，丢了面子才是大事，愤恨地站起来怒视众人。  
“您别担心。”樱井翔也掏出了自己不断作响的手机，确认了一遍屏幕上的内容，慢悠悠收了起来，先是安抚了一下自己名义上的“岳父”，然后冲神父点了点头，“您继续吧。”  
神父也是第一次见到这种场面，慌神之后巴不得有人能告诉他接下来该如何去做。  
“请问樱井翔先生，你是否愿意接受你面前的这位女士成为你的合法妻子？”  
樱井翔没在第一时间回答，他看了看自己“妻子”和“岳父”紧张惊怒不一的脸，又环顾了一下会场，对上了许多双伺机而动的眼睛，最后还是看向了二宫和也。那个人一脸懵懂，却又好像已经从死寂中生出了几丝希望来。  
樱井翔看着他笑了笑，既然已经听到了他想要的答案，那就到他该认输的时候了。

“不，我不愿意。”

随着这句话音落地，三三两两的宾客突然暴起，向前冲过来。  
樱井翔把新娘和神父安置在圣坛后安全的角落，然后掏出一直藏在圣坛底下的枪加入战局。  
说是战局，其实局势已经明朗。他的“前台长”“前岳父”被同事们团团围住，插翅难逃，贴身保镖也已尽数被控制住，唯一略有为难的就是他拉过了坐在一边的夫人当做人质，试图用他妻子瘦弱的身躯掩护他满身的横肉。  
樱井翔看着他手里那柄小巧的手枪，心里骂了句脏话。  
“真没想到，您除了逃税、组织财色交易、涉黑以外，对家人也这么不是个东西。”  
年迈的男人眼里还是精光一片，“我也没想到，打拼了大半辈子，到了到了在你这么个小兔崽子面前栽了跟头。”  
樱井翔往前又走了两步，“可您挟持夫人有什么用呢？”他看着在行动对象怀里不住颤抖的女人，一只手背在身后冲其他同事比了个手势。“为了抓住您这条大鱼，光我们卧底就有这么长的时间，您以为我们还会在乎一个犯罪分子家人的性命？”说罢，高高扬起一只手又狠狠落下。  
子弹出膛的爆炸声随之响起，肥胖的男人愣了愣，不敢相信这帮所谓的“人民公仆”竟然真会对无辜群众下手，可身前“枕边人”缓缓滑下，衣服上也溅出一片血红。他骂了句娘，甩开累赘冲便衣连续放枪试图一个人突破，可没多久就被制服在地上。地面早被打扫得一尘不染，然而男人疯狂挣扎，连口水流出来都不自知的样子，还是丑得让人看不下去。

**10**

樱井翔看着这边已成定局，扭头找人洗眼去了。  
人很好找，毕竟掺和进去的人都已经被制住，群众更是在同事的掩护下四散，所以坚持留在原地的人就格外醒目。  
二宫和也木着一张脸，樱井翔还差最后几步有些迈不开脚，停下来挠了挠头率先坦白。  
“婚礼是假的。”  
“我知道，”从二宫和也嘴里蹦出来几个字，“我又不瞎。”  
樱井翔“嘿嘿”笑了两声，又挠了挠头，不知道该从哪儿解释的好了。  
“你是警察？”  
“嗯。”  
“我从没想过你居然会成为警察。”  
“我原来问过你的。”

“Nino，”对前路有些迷茫的年轻小狮子躺在二宫和也腿上发牢骚，“现在就业形势很不乐观，你说我将来干什么好？”  
“就业啊……”二宫和也玩着游戏顾不上看他，一心二用地回应着他的问话，“你想干什么就干什么呗。”  
樱井翔不满意他的应付，又不想再听他说自己孩子气，蜷在一旁一个人生闷气。  
那晚睡觉之前，二宫和也又重新提起了这个话题。  
“我工作经历不多，对你应该也没有什么参考价值。不过……警察这个职业，我倒是蛮喜欢的。”  
樱井翔还在偷偷感叹这么热血的职业跟二宫和也真的不搭，那人又改口否决了。  
“不过还是算了吧。”  
“嗯？为什么。”  
“做警察太辛苦了，我不想……”二宫和也看着樱井翔闪动的星星眼，到了嘴边的话又吞了回去，伸手直接糊在他的脸上。  
“不为什么，睡觉！”

“虽然很辛苦，可是你喜欢，所以我还是义无反顾地做了。”  
樱井翔终于攒足了勇气向前又跨了两步。  
“到后来我也是真的喜欢上了这份工作。这次行动我们筹划了好久，瞒你是我的不对，不要跟我生气啦。”  
“卧底行动肯定要瞒着的，我理解。”  
樱井翔没想到二宫和也能如此轻易地原谅他，他眨了眨眼睛，有些难以相信。  
“你真的没有在生气？不是在装大度之后又会拿这事跟我算账？”  
二宫和也笑得无奈，“真的。”他缩小了两个人之间最后那点距离，又主动牵住樱井翔的手。“透露卧底行动是要被处分的吧。你想死尽管自己去，我可不愿意陪着你一起。”  
樱井翔刚觉得过了这关，二宫和也又开口了。  
“不过请问樱井翔先生，你这假婚礼，有一定要让我来说祝词的必要么？”  
二宫和也笑得温柔，笑到樱井翔汗毛都炸起来了，支支吾吾说不上话来。二宫和也没放过他，重击后还打算加上一锤。  
“请问樱井翔先生……”  
樱井翔竖起了十二万分的警觉。

“你是否愿意接受你面前的这位男士成为你的合法男友呢？”

樱井翔瞪大了眼睛。  
二宫和也还是笑着看着他，是真正柔软的笑容。认识他这么久，二宫和也很少用香水，大概因为今天场合特殊，他稍微喷了点。跟七年前一样，是大吉岭茶的味道，伴着他的笑容一起涌向樱井翔。是清甜的，有春天湿寒中夹杂着温暖的感觉，有夏天清爽解腻的柑橘香，有秋天薄毯里留存的肌肤的温度，有冬天永远抓不住的清淡缠绵。  
“永远抓不住”，这种好似从骨骼里散发出的飘忽的信息素是二宫和也一直以来给樱井翔的感觉。可是现在，大概就在自己的手中了吧。  
“我愿意。”  
樱井翔也绽开了笑容。

“那么二宫和也先生呢？你是否也愿意接受你面前的这位男士成为你的合法男友呢？”  
二宫和也还是笑，可就是吊着不肯痛快给他答复。  
“我考虑考虑吧。”  
“Nino！”  
“诶？翔酱，你头发上怎么还有花瓣，低下头我帮你取下来。”  
樱井翔看着二宫和也，拿他没办法，微微低下头决定配合到他开心为止。  
“等我把这次的报告交上去请一段时间的假吧，我们出去旅游好不好nino？你想去……”  
他正说着话，肩膀上一股巨大的力道突然把他推开，樱井翔直接一仰头，倒了下去。尽管条件反射性地采取了安全的落地姿势，后脑勺还是略有些重地磕在地上。樱井翔闭上眼睛忍痛，眼皮上是一片黑金色，耳边好像也传来一声枪击般的轰鸣。  
缓过去以后，他睁开眼睛，刚想吐槽二宫和也发什么神经，就看见二宫和也身上的白衣自胸口晕开一团瑰色。  
二宫和也也低头看了看，然后对上樱井翔惊惧的视线，安慰似的冲他笑笑，踉跄着往前挪动了两步，最后轰然倒塌。  
  
二宫和也正正砸到樱井翔的身上，可樱井翔却丝毫察觉不到疼痛，一片腥味的温热濡湿透过一片片结实的布料浸润到他的皮肤上，烫得他一激灵。  
短时间内的大量失血让二宫和也有些晕眩，多亏了身下樱井翔的这一哆嗦让他的眼神重新聚焦。二宫和也动了动左手，左胸口烧灼一般的痛感让他觉得自己成了一只破败的提线木偶，线断了，他也就快要不能动了。他用尽最后一丝力气把自己微微撑起来，右手努力拨开黏连在一起的红布，从上衣内袋里掏出了什么。像是生锈的机器人，右手一点点在身侧攀爬，终于找到那只大掌，欣喜地靠近、十指交缠。二宫和也撑不住自己了，手肘支起的高度越来越低，他和樱井翔脸对脸，鼻贴鼻，太过紧凑，画面不能完整地投射成像。他费力睁眼想要最后一次看清樱井翔，可视线却自己飞回了七年前，飞到了希腊。  
希腊很美，哪怕在夜间也是美的，黑幕遮掩了所有久远神明的迷狂不堪，只留下了先哲的气息在空气中浮荡。他丢了东西，结果莽撞地把自己暴露在敌方的视野中。爆炸声就在身边响起，破碎的弹片肆无忌惮地跳跃，面上一麻，然后血色瀑布就流淌在眼前。  
二宫和也收了收右手五指，一根坚硬的小物件乖乖地躺在他和樱井翔的掌心，他安心了。试着张开嘴，体内一股气流冲出喉咙，血沫溅在樱井翔的侧脸。好遗憾，他没有能力帮他擦净了。二宫和也又咳嗽了两声，嘴边一片血色，气管里却顺畅了很多。他看着眼前的一片红，已经习惯了的噬骨疼痛却悄无声息。真好，二宫和也有些开心，就连手臂都有了丝力气。他再一次把自己撑高，看着他的毒药、他的良方，说：

“我愿意。”

樱井翔屏住呼吸注视着二宫和也，看着他艰难的动作，看着他宛如金沙地一般的虹膜，看着他的一张一合的嘴唇与刺眼的猩红。可他自己却像一个局外的看客，像是名走向末路的渐冻症患者，除了目睹一切的发生，无能为力。身边似乎是一团嘈杂，有男人的怒吼，有女人的尖叫，可在他的世界里，此时只留下了二宫和也的声音。二宫和也眨了几次眼睛，眼皮缓慢迟钝的闭合，像是海边的蝴蝶，掀起一次又一次的飓风。  
一下，两下，三下。  
然后那片金色的沙滩就被潮水卷走，霎那间变得更加浅薄稀松。  
二宫和也又一次落到樱井翔的身上。

樱井翔被砸回现实，连带着恢复了对身体的掌控权。泪水与撕心裂肺都是飓风过后的次生灾害，樱井翔抱紧了二宫和也，试图捂住他流逝的体温。旁边开始有人粗暴地拉拽他，他一秒也不愿意再与二宫和也分开，肢节纠缠到一起，化为一株并蒂莲。  
把他们分开的是樱井翔的经纪人，也可以说，是跟他一起执行卧底任务的同事。他跟着其他人一起拉了半天无果，一把扯住樱井翔的头发冲着他耳朵吼：“樱井翔，你到底想不想他活！”

**11**

樱井翔当然想。  
他想二宫和也好好活着，哪怕不在自己身边，他也希望二宫和也岁岁安好。  
而不是像现在这样，生死不知地躺在一间小小的屋子里，点亮一盏“手术中”的红灯。

手术做了很久，一开始，医生、护士、警察，许许多多的人来来往往，不知道从什么时候起就突然安静了。  
有一个人坐到了樱井翔身边。  
“有些时间没见了，樱井先生。”  
是二宫和也的经纪人。  
樱井翔看了他一眼，又回过了头，咬着拇指盯着手术室的门。  
“你不好奇nino、我们的身份吗？”  
樱井翔想到了救护车上，血衣被剪开后露出的斑驳伤痕。  
“跟我类似吧，可以随便透露？”  
“自然是不行的，”那人拍了拍樱井翔的肩膀，顺手搭在上面，“我们从来不会轻易将自己和在意的人放到危险的境地。”  
手指在肩膀上慢慢描绘，三个英文字母，让樱井翔一震。  
“毕竟这样太危险了，很可能连自己怎么死的都不知道。”  
手收了回去，中年男人翘起了二郎腿，抬手垫在自己脑后靠到墙上。

“我原来有个搭档，身体条件一般，但工作的时候那叫一个灵活又利索，心理素质也好，很少申请休假，拼命三郎似的。后来被派遣到国外打工，逮住了一个搞白粉的老家伙。”  
男子夹了一支烟叼在嘴里。  
“之后这个小崽子就跟我说要申请休假，把之前的假都休完。我也没多想，答应了。谁成想他还真就一直不回来了，直到下一个任务……那是他走下坡路的开始。”  
樱井翔紧紧攥着左拳，问：“怎么了？”  
“还能怎么了，出事故了呗。”男子说得轻巧，他把烟卷打开，捻了一撮烟草扔进嘴里。  
“我们放假都是喝喝酒赌赌钱跑跑马，情绪上来了随便找个看得顺眼的打两炮，就这家伙，非要认认真真谈段感情。结果那次任务，本来把营救……货物都带出来了，他发现随身携带的小男友送的东西不见了，坚持要一个人回去找，我拦都拦不住。然后就‘砰——’”  
男子把剩下的烟草搓开，从樱井翔的头顶散下。  
“右髌骨骨折，右胫骨开放性骨折，髋骨骨裂，右桡骨、尺骨粉碎性骨折，掌骨骨裂，肋骨断了三根还是五根来着。而且因为当时……距离太近，又没有什么防护措施，他右眼也受伤了，两只眼感光度不同，视力退化严重，基本可以算是半个瞎子了。”  
他瞥了一眼樱井翔明显在颤抖的手。  
“惨吧，不过这还不算完，你知道PTSD吧。”  
男子叹了口气。  
“他从那之后不能见血，一堆杂七杂八的东西都有可能引起他的应激反应。总之，我至今还不能相信他居然撑过来了，还熬过了那么长时间的复健。我们boss惜才，也害怕他出去后混不开，硬是给他留住了职位，安排他做一些……难度不太大的工作，基本就是出钱给他养老了。不过要么说他傻呢，表面上同意了，私下里又偷偷争取外派的任务。我急了，问他怎么偏要在一根绳上吊死，哎，你猜他怎么说？”  
樱井翔抱住了头，双臂似有似无地遮住耳朵。  
“他说：‘因为有人在等我回去啊’。”

男子闭了会儿眼睛，重新坐正。忍了忍，还是没忍住锤了樱井翔几下，重重的，敲得后背发出一声声闷响。  
“他本来都同意跟我一起回去了，就在今天晚上。可是呢？可是呢！”

可是他现在又一次浑身是血地倒下了。

男子走了之后，樱井翔松开了左手，手里是二宫和也失去意识前坚持塞给他的东西。  
一枚御守，因为血液的浸泡又干涸粘结在皮肤上。樱井翔把手伸进左胸处的内袋，从里面拿出另一枚御守并排放到掌心。上次见到它们，还是崭新的樱桃红与鹅黄，可是现在，一个是酒液洗礼过的暗淡，另一个，是鲜血浇灌后的黑红。  
樱井翔双掌合握住，手心在室内慢慢恢复温度，也恢复了感知，他觉察出有什么东西膈着他。  
犹豫不过一瞬，他打开了刚刚归属于他的那只小袋子，在手心扣了扣。  
——掉出来了一枝黑乎乎的小棍子。  
樱井翔小心翼翼地抚摸过覆满污渍的主体，抚摸过空荡的凹槽，他还能清晰记得当初挑选这枚领带夹时的兴奋与喜悦，还记得它闪耀着光辉的样子。  
“啪嗒——”  
有水滴滴落，不偏不倚落在凹槽处，像是重新镶上了一颗钻石。  
樱井翔急忙用衣角沾去，可是雨越下越急，水滴越落越多。他停下手，捂住眼睛。

“翔君，怎么了！有哪里不舒服吗！？”  
有人急急冲过来扶住樱井翔。  
“我刚才就想过来，不知道为什么上头一直拦着。你到底有没有事啊，说话！他们说你磕到脑袋很有可能脑震荡。你觉得呢？恶心吗？想吐吗？”  
他的手被樱井翔拨开。  
“你想知道的难道不应该是他有没有事吗？”  
樱井翔直指手术室大门。  
来人哑了火，过了半晌才犹豫开口。  
“给你出这个找他来婚礼的馊主意是我的错，你可以埋怨我。”  
樱井翔听着他的话，想到的却是这段时间以来二宫和也一次次默默走到他右侧，想到他右眼的晦涩无光，想到他的“你回来啦”“新婚快乐”，想到他的“我爱你”和“我愿意”。  
“不，”他说，“你的出发点都是为了我，这不是你的错，选择是我做出来的，我也不会埋怨你。”  
樱井翔把残旧的领带夹重新放回御守袋，系好。  
“但如果他回不来了，我会选择恨你，还有我自己。”

**12**

二宫和也在跟死神的battle中赢了一次，这次也不含糊，往身体里“吨吨吨”输送了不知道多少袋各界善良人士的A型血后，再一次险胜。  
之所以说是“险胜”，是因为虽然暂时性命无忧，可他却始终没有清醒过来，戴着呼吸机躺在床上扮演睡美人。  
二宫和也在日本没什么亲朋好友，头两周里他同事还来医院看望过几回，最后一次来的时候跟樱井翔说大概有段时间来不了了让樱井翔好好照顾。问起原因就是一脸苦大仇深，说是要回去写报告，加上二宫和也的，两人份。樱井翔点点头，继续趴在二宫和也的床脚写着行动总结，觉得公务员真是不分国籍的苦逼。  
不过他倒是按照之前说好的，把这次的报告交上去就请了一段时间的假，一心一意地守在医院里照顾他的睡美人。

樱井翔在这段时间里过了他的28岁生日。  
他买了只6寸的小蛋糕，插了两根蜡烛，拉着二宫和也的手给自己唱了首生日歌，闭着眼许愿二宫和也能尽快醒过来。吹灭蜡烛的时候，二宫和也的手动了动，激动得他直接把蛋糕掀翻在被子上。一群医师闻讯赶来，围着二宫和也诊断半天，最后走出病房安慰樱井翔。  
“患者对外界有了一些反应，这是好事，但意识水平还没有回归到正常值。别泄气，还是有苏醒的希望的。”  
因为弄脏被套，樱井翔被医院的保洁阿姨数落了半天，好不容易才把人送走。回到二宫和也身边，他把手轻轻盖在二宫和也的双眼上，感受到眼珠轻微晃动了一下扫过手心，像是被小猫舔了一口，痒痒的，让人伤心不起来。  
“你什么时候想醒再醒吧。”他俯下身亲二宫和也的额头，嘴唇和饱满的弧度之间发出“MUA”的一声响，他觉得好笑，动手擦掉留下的一点晶亮。  
“这次换我等你回家啦。”

  
又过了一个月，二宫和也的同事过来告别。  
“有新的工作，我必须回去了。”  
樱井翔这段时间下来削苹果的技术猛进，一刀到底不带断的。他把削好的苹果递给面前的男子，收好刀子。  
“你放心，我能照顾好他。”  
“我放什么心啊，”男人大白眼翻到天花板，“看看你这胡子拉碴的样，能先收拾收拾自己吗？有时间也去nino家看看，别老没人在家被人闯空门了。”

这就是为什么樱井翔又站在了熟悉的门前。  
钥匙是男子走之前给他的，他打开门，才开到一半，门就撞上什么东西停下了。  
樱井翔探头进去，被台风过境般的场面吓了一跳。等他想起二宫和也最后从家里出来时的怪异举动，明白了过来，叹了口气任劳任怨地开始收拾。  
把遍地碎片和酒瓶子分类收好，又把地上的污垢一点点清理干净，樱井翔彻底累趴下了，一根手指头都不想再动。主卧是唯一幸免于难的地方，虽然床上洒满了灰尘气息，他也顾不得介意了，直接把自己扔到了床上瘫着。  
躺了一会儿又重新爬起来，拉开窗帘，阳光就趁机钻了进来。  
樱井翔把床上堆成一团的被子扯过来抖了抖，有什么东西从被团里挣脱出来掉到床上。他愣了下，把手头的被子草草叠了叠放到一边，拿过了静静躺在面前的笔记本电脑。天人交战了半天，还是没抵住好奇的诱惑按下了开机键。

这台笔记本就这么放了一个月居然还有电，樱井翔想到之前二宫和也说处理好了录制设备，也不知道他怎么改装了这台电脑。  
开机需要密码，樱井翔实在想不透二宫和也出于保密考虑会设置多么复杂的一串秘符，不过好在底下有密码提示的选项。  
提示只有简短的三个字加一个标点：

你是谁？

樱井翔歪了歪头，不确定地输入“二宫和也”的罗马音。  
Error效果音有些尖锐，樱井翔嫌弃地离远了些，果不其然没有那么轻易。  
过了半天他才重新把手指放到键盘上，一边暗自吐槽自己过于天真，一边一个键一个键地敲下“sakuraisho”。

“翔酱，你回来啦。”

樱井翔猛地往门口看去，动作太快，甚至抻得脖子有点疼。  
门口空荡荡的，他这才意识到刚才那一声只是设置好的开机音效而已。

电脑桌面上很干净，只有一个文件夹孤零零地摆在正中间，显得有些突兀。  
樱井翔打开这个名为“S”的文件夹，里面是遍铺开的照片，以将近八年前的某一个普通日子为起点命名，拖动着滚动条往下一滑，便一直延续下去。  
重新回到最上面，他点开第一张照片——是当年那家gay吧。  
自从二宫和也从那里辞职，樱井翔就再也没去过了，后来有一次路过，原来始终萦绕着烟酒气的地方已经改成了一家书店。店主是位聋哑人，养了只柴犬拴在门口，可爱的不行，可据说有人闹事的时候咬得也一点都不客气。  
后面一波照片他都很熟悉，一起养的芦荟，他烧坏的一口锅，二宫和也穿反了衣服……啊，原来他们做过这么多无聊的事情。再次点击右键，屏幕突然黑了下来，樱井翔一惊，以为电脑出了故障。退出全屏，文件夹里是一整面的黑色图像。他看了看日期，是他和二宫和也不在彼此生命里的一段岁月。连续的黑色在他眼前划过，那个时候二宫和也在干什么呢？吃饭、睡觉、执行任务，应该是像他想着他一样在思念着自己的吧？  
黑色结束，画面再一次丰富起来。主角都是樱井翔，最常见的就是侧脸与背影。  
樱井翔看着电脑里的偷拍照，骂了二宫和也一声“变态”。  
再往后，他们重逢，镜头里越来越多是两个人并肩的样子。樱井翔都不知道，原来即使他嘴上说着不原谅、不接纳，可捂住嘴巴，爱意就纷纷从眼睛里跑出来，认定了身边的那个人。  
末尾是一张截图，内容是手机自带的日历，二宫和也在1月17号上面做了标记，这张是唯一没有用日期命名的，被二宫和也称为“last”。樱井翔不甚满意，缓慢的两次轻点，选择重命名。  
最后看着那个他亲手赋予的“reborn”，怎么看怎么顺眼。

手机振动，告知樱井翔有新的邮件。点开的时候他甚至还没能收起嘴角的微笑。  
发件人未知，但樱井翔可是连垃圾邮件都会点开看一眼的人。

『翔酱，  
我是nino。  
吓了一跳吧，毕竟我们应该好久没见了。 还在生气吗？  
有很多想跟你解释的事情，可如果你看到了这封邮件，那再解释什么都没有意义了吧。如果有机会的话，我会当面对你说的。不过翔酱肯定不会知道，为了我们未来的遇见，我究竟付出了多大的努力ww。  
……翔酱，你看到这些文字的瞬间，就意味着我的心脏已经停止了跳动。本来不想告诉你的，可我还是自私啊，总归是希望你能记住我的。但是千万不要时时刻刻想着我啊，偶尔，只要偶尔能回忆起来我就很满足了。  
我爱你，从我认识你的那一秒，到我生命的终结。  
那么，拜拜。』  
  
邮件不长，樱井翔一个字一个字地读过去也不过三四分钟而已。在他真正理解其中的含义之前，身体就已经夺门而出。

终于赶回医院的时候，一串医生护士正慢慢从病房退出来，他的心底突然就塌下去一块。  
撑着一口气走了进去，主治医师刚刚盖上白单，看到樱井翔，向他鞠了一躬，随即走过来拍拍他的肩膀。  
“节哀，然后尽快把手续办一下。”

樱井翔深吸了一口气，从床头把那块白到碍眼的布揭开一角，里面的容颜他前不久还看了许多次。  
时隔月余，脑震荡的后遗症姗姗来迟，拿着一把大锤“哐——哐——”砸在他的后脑，带着他的灵魂共鸣。他开始呕吐，虚汗爬满全身，胃里的东西倒干净，却还有什么卡在胸腑之间，憋得他难以克制地痉挛。身体软倒在地上，眼尾暴起青筋，樱井翔努力拉着床沿想要站起来。  
动静太大，一只手随着床的震动滑落下来。樱井翔扑过去握住，掌心还有淡淡的温度。  
他跪在地上，仰头张大了嘴，什么声音都发不出来，只有眼泪连成了延绵不断的溪流静静流淌。

说好的等待不得不在此落幕。  
因为——  
二宫和也，死了。

**13**

樱井翔从上级办公室出来，开始跟同事们告别，最后还是他的前搭档送他出来。  
“真的要走？”  
“辞职报告都正式受理了，你觉得呢？”樱井翔接过他手里的纸箱放进车里。“要不是为了这几个小案子还有杂七杂八的交接，我也不至于再拖一年。”  
“行吧，”搭档不再劝说，“前两天送你的生日礼物，用过了没？”  
樱井翔的脸黑了，把后备箱合上，没好气地跟他呛声：“当然没有！你送的都是些什么东西！”  
搭档也不怕，又贱兮兮地凑上来。“好东西呗，花了我不少钱呢，我才不相信你一点想法都没有。”  
“爱信不信，”樱井翔坐进车里，摇下车窗跟他叮嘱，“低调点儿，你还想把这事弄得天下皆知才行？”  
搭档连忙举手投降，对天发誓哪怕说梦话也不会说出来，活该他欠樱井翔的。  
“那你今天直接回家庆祝生日？”  
樱井翔摇摇头。  
“去见个故人。”

  
“这是我最后一次来看你们了，以后换我同事来，放心，会保护好你们的。”  
樱井翔把茶杯放下，对面前的年轻女子说道。  
“是吗？那接下来会去做什么？”  
“谁知道呢，接着做主播也不错吧。”  
“你工作能力强，这我不怎么担心，不过……”  
樱井翔看着女人欲言又止的样子，连忙摆了摆手。  
“你可打住，都说了那么多次不用道歉了，当初没提前跟你说预备方案是我们的错才是。”  
“我当时……哎，一看我妈一身红整个人都炸了，完全没想着那居然会是颜料弹……”女子红着眼睛看他，“你应该把我送进监狱的。”  
“说好的你帮我们做内应，我们保证你和你母亲的平安。他……身份也特殊些，计较起来反而难办。”  
“可是那是你的爱人不是吗？”  
樱井翔闻言仔细端详着女子，与逃脱升天并存的是愧疚带来的疲惫。他斟酌了一下，小声跟女子透露了一个秘密。  
对着女子惊讶欣喜的表情，樱井翔也笑了一下。  
“这件事真的已经结束了，好好过日子吧，你不欠谁的。”

**14**

“我回来了。”  
樱井翔关好门，把钥匙放在鞋柜上。  
屋子里静悄悄的，让人窒息。樱井翔顾不上换鞋就着急往屋里走，直到看见卧室的床上有个人躺在那里才松了口气，自嘲都过去了多久怎么还是这么风声鹤唳。重新回到玄关，挂好外套，鞋子脱了一只，樱井翔心里那点儿违和感越发浓重起来，连拖鞋都没穿，轻手轻脚踏进卧室。  
这么一会功夫，床上的人翻了个身。背对着门，大片后背就露了出来，从肩胛骨一直通透到臀部上缘。意料中莹白的臀瓣被黑丝遮挡住，往下蔓延到脚尖。屋里空调调到了28度，穿着这么一身单薄暴露又不伦不类的女仆装也不会觉得冷，反倒是因为身后这道正在寸寸扫视的灼热视线，让床上的人又不安地动了动。  
樱井翔慢慢走近，绕到那人正面。光看正面本来还是很朴素的：黑色纯棉布料从领口护到手肘，裙摆也盖住了膝盖；白色领巾绕脖颈一周打了个简单的平结，同色围裙带着一圈荷叶边。他碰了碰小女仆头上的白色发箍，小拇指无意勾到了翘起来的几缕发丝，硬硬的，是假发特有的不真实感。手指顺着一边的马尾划下去，点过肩头，顿了顿。衣服的尺寸大了些，侧躺着，衣服和身体中间自然就会留出一道缝隙，樱井翔看着夹在黑白间的那滴朱红，喉结自发蹦跶了一下。继续往下走，腰间经过这么长时间的休养囤积出一圈丰腴，他一碰，就像炼乳布丁一样微微偏移，手一松，又晃了回来。小女仆的腿很细，渔网黑丝却以其粗糙的质感掩盖住底下的细滑。  
最后一抹理智从大脑逃逸之前，樱井翔终于承认了内心的欲望：打从看到这身衣服起，他满脑子就充斥着各式各样的黄色废料。现在，这头变态的野兽被他的猎物亲手放出了牢笼。

配色低俗的礼品盒就在床头摆着，樱井翔捞过来翻了翻，把里面剩下的东西“哗啦——”一下都倒在床上，漫不经心地扒拉着。  
“还不睁眼吗？”  
没有人回应他。  
樱井翔抬起一条腿跪在床上，手掌抵在小女仆头侧，低低地俯下身去。为了今天的离职，他特意穿了一身黑色正装，刚刚也不过是把西服外套脱了。一附身，领带就垂到小女仆裸露在外的脊背上。瘙痒感刺激着神经末梢，身下的人忍不住抖了抖。樱井翔乐了。  
“二宫和也，你可真有意思，玩完装死玩装睡。我数到三，再不睁眼我可就当你默认要把自己玩进去了？”

“一……”  
“二……”  
“三……”

樱井翔多给了二宫和也零点几秒，那人还是一条路子走到黑，那可就怨不得他了。  
“咔哒”，他拎在手里半天的黑色手铐就拷在了小女仆瘦削的手腕上。  
二宫和也终于睁眼了，可已经来不及阻止樱井翔举高他的左臂把手铐的另一端拷在架子床上。他动了动胳膊，手铐内侧垫上了一层厚厚的海绵，外面还裹了一圈艳粉色的绒毛，痛倒是不痛，反而痒痒的。他又翻了个身，整个人跟条腌黄瓜一样瘫在床上。  
“我说，不会你当年买架子床的时候就想着这出了吧？”  
说着就抬脚去顶架在身上的人。  
樱井翔绷直了嘴角，把住二宫和也的脚腕，退开身子，低头亲了亲手里的脚心。二宫和也骨架小，可手脚却肉乎乎的，像是串了四个发面馒头。樱井翔几乎是把整个脚底都放到了自己脸上，二宫和也都能感受到他的鼻息。他大腿猛地使劲，收回主权，扯着尖细的声音骂樱井翔“变态”。  
樱井翔看了他两眼，慢条斯理地扯开领带甩到一边。  
“我变态？那你脸红什么？”  
然后右手在身下轻轻一摁，二宫和也就无法克制地闷哼一声。

樱井翔看着被微微撑起的裙摆，内心深处的肆虐欲以分秒计地膨胀起来。  
他拍拍二宫和也的侧脸，没有注意收敛力度。二宫和也因为微弱电流经过一般的刺痛瞪大了眼，满脸的难以置信。  
“樱井翔，你疯啦！”  
樱井翔又开始在旁边那一摊东西里挑挑拣拣，要么说花了大价钱呢，家伙事还真挺齐全。  
“女仆桑真是不合格呢，怎么能这样直呼主人的名字呢？”  
他把刚刚选好的东西举到二宫和也眼前晃了晃。  
“不乖的女仆是要挨罚的哦。”  
润滑油二宫和也不陌生，可按摩棒他是真没用过。他终于醒悟到这回算是把樱井翔刺激大发了，伸直了尚能自由活动的右胳膊抵着樱井翔不让他靠近。  
樱井翔握住他的右手往床头带，语气突然就温柔下来。  
“别挣扎得太厉害，nino要是再受伤我不知道会做出什么样的事来。”  
二宫和也没说话，两只脚有一下没一下地蹬着樱井翔，一分力气都没使上，跟小猫踩奶似的，似乎仅仅是为了掩饰手上的突然乖巧。  
樱井翔眼角的皱纹都跑出来了，手上还是很利索，捞过领带把二宫和也的右手也绑到了床头。  
“那么，接下来……”  
他一把把小女仆的裙摆掀了上去，然后就被渔网袜下的蕾丝丁字裤激红了眼。二宫和也越发后悔自己为什么要穿得这么全套，两只脚并在一起不安地揣摩着，虽然衣服不厚，聊胜于无好歹也是层遮挡，可现在彻底暴露在空气中，他却觉得腿根处渐渐涌出一股汗渍般的湿意。  
樱井翔点了点半勃的小和，控制不住满涨的占有欲，隔着渔网与蕾丝的阻碍好好亲了亲。二宫和也不愿意出声，收紧肌肉抓住了栏杆。可渔网袜的弹性有限，随着对小和的阻力加重，二宫和也那丝快感也慢慢转变为痛觉。  
“我的小女仆很难受吗？”樱井翔把二宫和也的假发整理好，两根低马尾被挑到胸前，随着呼吸起伏。“没关系，主人这就帮你。”  
琴弦崩断的声音在耳边响起，小和突然就松快了。还没等二宫和也舒展眉头，温热滑腻的流液就被浇到下体。菊穴很熟悉这样的甘露，违背了主人的意志张开一个小孔小心吸吮着。  
“好色情呢。”  
二宫和也不忍心再看，闭上眼睛，眼皮子都带上了热度。  
樱井翔不再逗他，专心开始扩张。菊花兀自含苞了很多年没有被人指染过，已经回复到放入一根手指都有些艰难。肠壁像是刚出生的小baby，敏感得不行，好不容易接受了一点修长，下一秒，又因为稍稍粗大的骨节开始紧缩。  
“女仆酱这样下去的话，我们可是连晚饭都吃不上了哦。”  
二宫和也心里吐槽着“原来因为这事早都不知道错过多少顿饭了”，肠肉连同臀瓣却开始努力放松，这场酷刑，还是早点结束的好。

用完大半瓶润滑剂，樱井翔抽出湿漉漉的手指，在二宫和也脸上画出三道湿痕。  
“真乖，那我就……开始喽？”  
二宫和也闭着眼等待久违的侵犯，下体被撑开，不同于过去的火热，体内逐渐深入的，是塑料带来的死板僵直。  
樱井翔把按摩棒尽数推了进去，拽过丁字裤后面那根弹性十足的细线勒好，摁下了遥控器的开关。他把二宫和也爆发出来的暧昧呻吟统统堵在嘴里，和他交换了一个漫长又势均力敌的深吻，从床上起身下来。先是擦干净二宫和也嘴角的唾液线，又帮他把裙摆重新铺好，然后往屋外走去。  
“翔……嗯酱，”看他走到门口，二宫和也不得不主动叫住他，虽然话语都在机器的搅动中斑驳着，“你要……干什么去……啊……”  
大概是觉得趁机就会从嘴边跳出来的靡靡之音过于羞耻，二宫和也问完就咬住了唇瓣。  
樱井翔扭头，“不是说了嘛，我要去做晚饭。”他想了想，折返回床边。“不过放心吧，等主人做好晚饭就来……”他把手探到下面，不轻不重地掐了下小和底下的两颗圆球，满意地看着二宫和也放开了嘴唇大口喘气，这才把这句话说完。  
“干你！”

  
樱井翔不是随便说说的，他真带着一顶高耸的帐篷去厨房做了晚饭，做的还是二宫和也最喜欢的汉堡肉。味道虽然这次不敢保证，但好歹也是熟了。  
米饭锅自带保温功能，他把汉堡肉用保鲜膜盖好之后，慢悠悠踱回了卧室。

动作再快，一顿晚饭做下来也已经过去了将近一个小时。显然按摩棒要比他敬业，过了这么长时间还能坚持穿透肉壁传出“嗡嗡”的震动声。  
床铺已经凌乱不堪，二宫和也的双腿分开，一只还在床上，一只却已经越过床沿点在地板上。樱井翔离开前整理好的裙摆窝在腰际，白灼已经射出，因为丁字裤的阻挡没有迸射很远，在腹部堆成一滩，仍旧挺立的阴茎头上还挂着白液，像是溶洞里的岩溶液，过了许久才会聚集到不堪重负滴落下来，藕断丝连地坠入下方的水潭。床单更是泥泞，左一块右一块，到处都是被雨水打湿的痕迹，还带着点橘子的甜味，跟满屋的麝腥味混在一起，混沌又让人沉迷。  
樱井翔靠近二宫和也，他刚刚已经关掉了按摩棒，可二宫和也毫无反应，像只被人玩坏的布娃娃，肢体扭曲着被随手遗弃。樱井翔是个爱惜东西的人，他才不会遗弃他的“小女仆”。  
在欲念难纾的磨蹭中移位的假发被摘了下来，二宫和也前不久刚剪了头发，短短的发丝于遮挡醉酒般酡红的脸庞毫无裨益。脸上是一片水光，也不知究竟是汗水、泪水亦或者二者兼有之。  
樱井翔终于大发慈悲把手铐和领带解开，嘴唇凑过去在隐隐的红印上左右厮磨，过了一会儿，换成上下牙反复咬合。他看着二宫和也手腕上一圈凹印围成的手环，像是一只刚刚标记了领地的狮子一般餍足。  
可是他还没打算放过二宫和也。

“我的小女仆这么舒服了吗？可是怎么办？主人还难受着呢。”  
他把二宫和也的手带到自己的下腹，慢慢拉下已经透出灼热的拉链，拉了拉内裤边缘，蓄势已久的大肉棒就鲁莽地冲了出来。  
二宫和也已经缓过神来，突然觉得比起樱井翔杵着根棍子还要做饭的凄凉，好歹自己也爽了一把，不亏了。接纳静止的按摩棒对他而言已经不是什么难事，忽视掉后穴的异物感，二宫和也发挥了他仅有的一点柔韧性，收脚盖住了樱井翔的坚挺。  
“小主人都哭了，需要我服侍他吗？”  
本意是满满的挑衅，落到樱井翔眼里就成了风情的勾引，压抑多时的食欲从胃里一路叫嚣上来，撕开胸膛张开他的爪牙。樱井翔环住小女仆，施了个巧劲直接把他翻了个个儿。丁字裤被粗暴肢解，按摩棒的退出得到了肠肉的一致挽留。樱井翔看着不断外翻又缓缓回归的玫红嫩肉，后腰像是被人安装了发动机，还没走上车道就开始前后腾挪。  
二宫和也又被赋予了一次来自后穴的小高潮，屁股被高高带起的时候也乖乖地听之任之。樱井翔拆了避孕套套在分身上，怼在穴口。  
“那么，我开动了。”  
然后瞬间没入。

二宫和也放任自己沉沦，不再压抑任何从尾椎生出的快感，叫床声一下一下从嘴里冒出来，对樱井翔不异于火上浇油，一下一下，凶猛地把二宫和也捣得稀烂。  
射精的冲动来袭，樱井翔停下动作，抽出粘着乳白细沫的肉棒，弯腰沿着二宫和也背上的疤痕一寸寸舔上去，从臀瓣中间的细缝开始，拖着一条蛇形般的水线延伸到脖颈上的凸起。二宫和也感觉自己抖得越来越剧烈，带着铁架子床都发出来“吱扭吱扭”的声响。他听到樱井翔在自己身后轻笑了声，然后脖子后面的那块软肉就被他叼在了嘴里，向后扯拽。二宫和也挥动着双臂挣扎，像是被毒蛇咬住，如果再逃脱不开，就会被注入一股股催发春情的淫液，让人失去所有理智，成为一只仅供交配的淫荡欲兽。  
好在樱井翔在他完全失去自我前松了口。  
“Nino酱到底在想什么？”他碰了碰再度站立起来的小和，“浑身都是敏感点，我的小女仆真的好下流呢。难不成走在大街上也会这么到处发情，随便拉过一个人求他脱了裤子干你吗？”  
听听！听听他说的这还算是人话么！  
二宫和也想狠狠驳斥樱井翔，可他又不能否认因为这些恶魔般的耳语从骨子里散发出的瘙痒，脑海中开始勾勒樱井翔在都市闹井中，把他拉到昏暗小巷子里行苟且之事的情景。空旷下来的菊穴馋得开始流口水，樱井翔拍了一巴掌，然后伴随着满室回音轻轻揉捏。二宫和也再也忍耐不住，仗着趴跪在床上樱井翔看不见他的脸，轻轻地晃了晃屁股。  
樱井翔咽了口口水，又把二宫和也翻回来。他有些传统的情结，哪怕背入能探索更加深远的洞穴，他还是希望能看着二宫和也的脸，抱抱他、亲亲他。樱井翔伸手抓住女仆的领巾，手臂肌肉鼓起使劲一提，软成一滩的二宫和也就被他拉到自己面前。  
樱井翔看着那张凌乱却依旧干净的脸，如心中所想，亲了亲他。  
只是温情还没有一秒，手一松，二宫和也又砸回床上。樱井翔把二宫和也从女仆装里剥离出来，渔网袜也蜕去，他终于可以完全接触到垂涎已久的白皙肌肤。四处点了点，他很享受两个人因为皮肤上的水分若有若无黏合在一起的感觉，就好像磁石的两极，一生的宿命就是寻求贴附在另外一半的身边。樱井翔把双臂伸到二宫和也膝盖弯下举高，犒劳式地吻了吻辛苦了半天的双腿，然后抬到自己肩头。  
“Nino酱只能是我一个人的，不许被别人碰哦。这里……”他挺了挺腰，碰碰正在吆喝客人的小穴，“也只能含着我一个人的精液。”沉下上半身，樱井翔握住二宫和也的双手，“nino酱干脆为我生个孩子吧，这样你就不会再想着要逃跑了。”  
二宫和也搞不明白樱井翔又串到了怎样的剧本里，他也无心思考，重新闯进来的野兽肆意践踏，他只能像一只被巨浪拍打在岸上的鱼一样，张嘴汲取着氧气。

本以为干涸的肉柱在樱井翔不知疲倦地榨取下迸射出最后一点稀薄的白汁，随着二宫和也的尖叫溅在他自己身上。樱井翔用手一抹，又系数蹭到二宫和也饱胀的乳珠上。  
“哎呀，和也妈妈出奶了呢。”  
二宫和也还在享受高潮的余韵，这句话只是让樱井翔自己更加兴奋起来。甬道里的肉棒鼓了鼓劲又粗大一圈，青筋盘龙有着脉搏的跳动，隔着胶套欺辱着羞嗒嗒的软肉。也不顾二宫和也还没歇过劲来，吹响了号角又开始了不知第几次的总攻。  
二宫和也被动地承受着，粮草已经尽数缴纳，只能举手投降。可一股更加清澈的温流终于找准时机占领要道，随着身后肉泵的加压一点点上升着水平线。二宫和也废了些时间才想明白这种陌生的感觉意味着什么，打破了全身的酸软想要远离樱井翔此时的禁锢。樱井翔很快注意到他的不对劲，放慢了速度问他：“嗯？还想要什么？”二宫和也嗓子喊哑了，不能正常地发出声音，樱井翔几乎是贴在他的嘴边才听见他想表达什么，随即嘴角挂上玩味。  
“卫生间？”  
说着就又是一次强攻。  
“就在这儿吧，反正当初你装死的那段时间又不是没干过。”  
冲，使劲冲，樱井翔明白马上风的那些案例是怎么来的了，有些人，真是值得让人死在他的肚皮上的。  
“或者……啊……舒服……或者，你说些好听的话我就先放你一马。”  
二宫和也起先还念着他那点碎成渣渣的自尊心，可有些东西是忍不住的，比如喷嚏、比如爱意、比如激情转化出来的这种强烈的生理需求。他哆嗦着手把自己的臀瓣掰得更开，挺着胸膛向樱井翔发出邀约。

“主人……爸爸，我错了，之前不该尿床，更不该骗你，请你惩罚我。”

樱井翔的眼球跟充血似的登时就红透了，毫不夸张。  
他给二宫和也的这番动作骚话打了满分，可也不代表他不能毁约不是？二宫和也看出情况不对，可也来不及跑了，被樱井翔死死按住不要命地狂捣。动了没几下，樱井翔抱着二宫和也拧了个身，从侧面插入，即护住了他脆弱的右身，又最大限度地满足了自己的渴求。

炮弹一样凝成团的子孙呼啸激射，被避孕套温柔地兜住。樱井翔眼里的红光一点点散去，搂着二宫和也倒在床上不住地喘粗气。等气息平稳，他才发现二宫和也似乎过于安静了。身下湿润的触感扩散开，樱井翔终于明白大事不妙，捧住二宫和也的脸想看看他的反应。  
二宫和也没什么反应，眼皮耷拉着，睫毛一忽闪一忽闪地颤动，一道水痕从内眼角滑到嘴角，樱井翔不敢断定这是眼泪还是汗水。刚刚释放过的肉棒本还硬朗着，现在也微微疲软下去，他抽身出来，取下避孕套打了个结扔到地上，自己也翻身下床，转身抱起二宫和也往浴室走去。

给二宫和也和自己冲洗了一遍身子，浴缸里的水也已经放好，他护着软软靠在自己怀里的人小心坐了进去，开始为二宫和也按摩酸胀的筋骨。二宫和也从濒死的快感中清醒过来，想跟樱井翔生气，可念及刚刚樱井翔屡次三番提到的事情，又不好跟他发作了。说白了还是舍不得。  
“不是都跟你解释过了之前装死是为了找个光明正大的理由退下来嘛。”  
“嗯嗯，我知道，我错了。”  
樱井翔应得飞快。  
二宫和也翻了个白眼，可他也知道，缺失的安全感哪里是那么容易就能重新找回来的。就像他的PTSD，根治总需要一个契机。他的契机，名为“樱井翔”，而樱井翔现在，需要的是与他共度的时间，兴许再要一两年，也有可能就是一辈子了。没关系，他陪得起。

可是账还是要算的！

“到底谁是谁爸爸？”  
“你是我爸爸！”  
二宫和也想笑，可又怕一旦笑出声樱井翔就蹬鼻子上脸，结果为了把笑憋回去硬是弄得自己脸部抽搐。  
“樱井翔，你以后要是再这样没有分寸，我就……”二宫和也想着怎么也得给他撂句狠话，“……我就、我就三天不要跟你说话了！”  
樱井翔躲在二宫和也背后，无声笑着，像只偷腥成功的贼猫。

  
时间正好、水温正好，胳膊上按摩的力度也正好，二宫和也歪了歪头，才发现原来自己已经睡了一小觉。  
头顶的吻细细密密，怕吵醒他，轻轻的，却重重落在他心上。

“翔酱。”  
“嗯？”  
“生日快乐。”

  
还有，我爱你。

**FIN**

  
这段时间发生了好多好多事啊，某一瞬间突然就意识到：世上无人能一辈子风平浪静。但愿我心中永恒的少年，走过所有必经的艰辛，从此年年岁岁，肆意康健，平安喜乐。  
这句祝福，是送给他们的，是说给我自己听的，也送给正在温柔注视着这些文字的你。

  
翔さん、お誕生日おめでとう！

大家，新年快乐~

  
最后说一句欢迎kudos评论，回LOFTER找我更方便呀~


End file.
